Because I love them
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Drunken Happiness ghost plots (as JK Rowling would call them). Read the first chapter to get the details. Love you all, this is especially for my most supportive readers Kimmie, Scarlett, Clarice and Stallion8426, but not only for them. Please leave me your thoughts - they always bring inspiration. Love!
1. Preview

Chapter also know as Emmy's ranting or, you know, Contents...but whatever.

I just wanted to make my beloved readers a New Year's promise.

I have about a ton of things I wanted to work out into Drunken Happiness, but never found their place and I think it's a shame to waste them and not share them with you, me beloved readers - so! - I've decided that, come 2013, I will write them down and publish them.

Here's the catch, come 2013 I'll also be getting back to work - which I don't wanna do, but a girl's gotta make a living. That means I will not be having as much time to write as I'd like, so, I don't know WHEN or HOW OFTEN I'll be posting, but, rest assured I will be posting these little stories. And if you think I'll forget them, you're wrong cause I'm making a table of contents right here so I won't forget. *sticks tongue out like a 5 year old Emily would do*

Ok, enough ranting, here you go:

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

1. Teacher

2. Secret Revealed

3. Bottom's up

4. Vanilla topping

5. Changing dreams

6. Fairy God..Father?

7. Tongue tied

8. Besides the point

9. Secret Santa

10. How I see them, by Emily Diamond

So, that's it. Yes, I know this is called teasing, but... Hey - fish hook ending and all that. *Chuckling*

Ok, I'm out.

Talk to you soon.

Remember - I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and for giving me your time. I love you even if you don't review - meanies! *hugs and kisses*

Love,

Emmy


	2. Teacher

**Ok, so, maybe this could have been chapter 20 of Drunken Happiness and the last one chapter 21... but I wanted 20 chapters on that story - I know, I'm weird - don't judge me! hahaha**

**This came out WAY WAY WAY longer than I had ever expected because I had to let you guys see them on their wedding day - I mean I couldn't just say "The day after their wedding and the disaster with Papa Garcia" it just didn't feel right, you know?**

**Anyway - here's the first promised "ghost plot".**

**Happy New Year to everyone! Hope 2013 brings you all your dreams come true, lots of love and happiness and health.**

**Emy out!**

**Love**

* * *

**PS: please review - means the world to me!**

* * *

**Teacher**

As soon as The Ellen show was over Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan and Emily had taken the very first fight out to Las Vegas. They knew it was only a matter of time until Papa García would do something stupid, so they decided to waste as little time as possible. All of them had spoken to Gustavo and Kelly that very morning about their plans, and, seeing how The Ellen Show was filmed LIVE, Gustavo had had no other choice but to give them his "blessing" over getting married in Vegas. Not that he liked the idea, though. They'd also called all mothers letting them know why and where and when and how and any other details they mothers had requested and had apologized for doing this so fast and not having them by their sides as they promised their lives to the men of their hearts.

Now, sitting in a random two room hotel suite, booked under silly Disney character aliases, Kendall was watching the clouds move in the Vegas sky. He and James were sharing a room and Carlos and Logan – and Emily – the other. They had decided to do at least a little part of all of this "by the book" and had hired two separate cars to take them to the little chapel they had all agreed on. Kendall had been waiting for James to finish getting ready for a half hour now. Kendall sighed.

"Duuuuuudddeee!" Kendall whined. "He knows you butt-naked! Think a stray hair will matter?"

"Probably not, but, I want to look my very best for my only wedding day with my Logie, ok!?" James yelled back from their bathroom, straining the "ok" in the squeakiest of voices. Kendall sighed and gave himself one more look-over in the full length mirror on the dresser door. He had found a dark green suit – Logan had forbidden them all to wear black using the "we're not going to a funeral" motive – he looked rather good in green, his hair and pale skin contrasting with the color just right, making his eyes stand out. Yeah, Carlos would be blown away. Kendall smirked a little, to himself.

"Ok, I'm done." James said in a shaky voice, almost asking if it was enough. Kendall turned to see James and his jaw dropped. Midnight blue and an unsure smile. Kendall gawked.

"Dude! How do you do it?"

"Do what?" James' eyes grew in his head, fearing he did not look good enough for his Logie.

"Look that stunning in any god dang thing you put on?" Kendall asked in earnest. James beamed. "You're gorgeous." James' smile brightened the whole room. "Logan will forget his own name." James chuckled.

"Thank you, Kendall." James' voice rang true. "I wasn't sure about the color."

"Trust me."

James nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Text our men, tell them we're leaving now."

James nodded and did what he was told.

* * *

In the other room Logan's phone signaled he had received a text message. _Grecian God: Leaving now. Miss you._ Logan smiled.

"Los, we'd better hurry, they're leaving for the chapel. We don't wanna keep them waiting too long."

"Logie, my hands are shaking, I can't do the stupid tie."

"I told you to get a clip-on, but, nooooo…" Logan teased, putting the finishing touches on Emily's pink flower girl dress then turning to Carlos to fix his tie. "There. Now it's perfect." Logan smiled in a motherly way, not even realizing. "Ivory suits you."

"Think Kendy will like it?"

"I now Kendall will love it."

Carlos nodded, nervously. "I look like a bride." He giggled.

"We both do." Logan sighed.

"When did I become the "girl"? I mean… you were obvious, but me?"

Logan smacked Carlos behind the head. "I was obvious?"

"Dude!" Carlos pointed at Emily. Logan sighed, understanding, hanging his head. Carlos smacked the back of Logan's head. "Just gave you back your smack to use it in a more appropriate time – maybe on your husband!" Carlos said when Logan glared. Logan giggled.

"So, you're ready?"

Carlos nodded. "You."

"Yup. Both of us." Logan said picking up Emily's baby carrier.

"I like how butter suits you… brings out your eyes." Carlos said while settling in their car, making Logan blush like a teenage… girl. Carlos smirked at the thought.

"Think James…"

"Blown away." Carlos took Logan's hand without knowing he did so. Logan squeezed a little, the action calming both their nerves down a little. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"Look who's talking!"

"Do as I say, don't do as I do?" Logan smiled, getting out of the car, carrying Emily in her baby carrier. Emily made a cute baby sound and Logan smiled down at her as all three of them walked into the chapel.

* * *

Kendall and James had made all the necessary arrangements with the chapel, now they were waiting at the small altar, with a Vegas priest by their side. When the wedding march started to sound both their breaths caught simultaneously.

Logan and Carlos were no better off, on the other side of the door. The first notes of the song almost brought them both a heart-attack. Logan was braver. "It's now or never." He said. Carlos looked him in the eyes, nodded and both of them sounded out a little "now" before bravely opening the doors to their respective futures.

* * *

They had opted for the short version of the ceremony. A basic exchange of "do you" – "I do" while putting on their wedding bands. Carlos had felt a bit of urgency, for some reason, and, since, over time, they had all learned not to mess with Carlos' sixth sense, they had all agreed.

The priest produced the marriage licenses and they had all signed as husbands and as witnesses when Carlos burst out. "Maybe Emily should put her little hand as well!" He was so excited that James and Logan agreed, placing Emily's little baby hand in a little ink pad and pressing it first to their own license and them to Carlos and Kendall's. She was gurgling happily, as if she had understood the meaning of what her fathers had made her do.

That very second the chapel door flew open wide.

"STOP THIS ABOMINATION RIGHT NOW!" Papa García's voice rang loud enough to wake the dead. All four men turned to face him with wide eyes.

Kendall placed his body a little in front of Carlos. James did the same with Logan and Emily. Logan held tight to Emily, making sure she would not place her little ink-filled hand in her mouth as he gawked at the Latino man he had grown up to love and respect just as much as his own father. Carlos began to shiver.

"Papi…"

"Si te casas con ESE a mi no me vas a decir "padre" otra vez en toda tu maldita vida!" _(If you marry THAT you'll never call me "father" ever again in you cursed life!)_

"Entonces ya no te digo más "padre", Roberto. KENDALL ya es mi esposo. Le prometí mi vida. Lo amo. Es todo para mí!" _(Then I won't call you "father" anymore, Roberto. KENDALL is my husband already. I promised him my life. I love him. He is everything for me!)_

"Todo eso por culpa de tu puta madre, por tenerte bajo sus faldas todo el tiempo!" _(All of this because that bitch of your mother kept you under her skirt all the time!)_

"No hables así de mi madre! Ella es sagrada para mí!"_(Don't speak like that about my mother! She's sacred for me!" _Carlos stood from behind Kendall and went to face his father right on, his face all red, his fists balled, at his side. Kendall tried to stop him, but it was already too late.

Papa García made a disapproving sound, not seeing the volcano eruption that he was causing inside of his youngest son – Carlos had always been his most obedient son. Even more so than his daughter.

"Esa es una estúpida y tu también por estar dispuesto a mandar a tu propia familia por un tubo, por ese maricon!" _(She is a stupid person and so are you for being ready to give your own family up for that fagot!)_

That did it. That was the proverbial straw the broke the camel's back. Carlos flung a fist right in his father's jaw, catching him by surprise, making him take a tumble backwards, with a great big "umph" and a small sound of broken bones.

"Carlos!" Kendall snapped and pulled his husband back before he could throw a second punch.

"DEJAME!" _(Let go of me!) _Carlos yelled before he even realized. "Lemme go!" He yelled at Kendall again.

"No." Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos in a death grip.

"Kendall. Let. Go. Now." Carlos said in a demanding voice that neither of his friends or husband had ever heard before. Kendall was so shocked he let go. Carlos stepped over his father, who hadn't gotten off the floor yet, taking hold of his collar with clear, sharp moves.

Logan hid Emily behind James' back, shielding his child as best he could. James moved his arms back, holding Logan in between his shoulder blades, trying to make sure both he and Emily were shielded by the waves of rage streaming off Carlos right now. Kendall remained frozen, in the middle of the aisle, watching his new husband face his worse fear and win without the right of an appeal.

Carlos grabbed hold of his father's collar, lifting him up as if he'd weighed nothing, bringing him within an inch of his face.

"Mi madre es una santa por soportar una idiota así de grande como tu – Roberto! La última vez que viste mi ESPOSO le diste una pegada en la cara. Esa ahora esta pagada. Esta es por lo que dijiste de mi mami." _(Mi mother is a saint for putting up with such a huge idiot as you – Roberto! The last time you saw my HUSBAND you punched him in the face. That is now repaid. This is for what you said about my mommy." _

Carlos suddenly flung another fist right in his father's groin, letting him go with a thump in a heap on the chapel floor. "Espero que después de hoy nunca más te vea. No eres mi padre. No eres nada mío." _(I hope that after today I never see you again. You are not mi father. You are nothing of mine.")_ Carlos spat in his father's face – the ultimate sign of disrespect in his book.

Kendall and James were frozen at Carlos' actions. Logan was still hiding Emily behind James, rocking her gently. Emily had her eyes fixed in Logan's, almost asking what was going on, why was she being hidden away. Logan tried to keep a smile on his face, for Emily's sake.

Carlos turned to Kendall, extended a hand. Kendall took it out of reflex. Carlos stepped over his father's body, still in a ball, on the floor, pulling Kendall after him, without a single word. Kendall followed blindly. James took the marriage licenses and his family out as well. However, he made sure to go around Roberto, not over him. Logan stepped on his husband's footsteps, looking down at Roberto in complete awe. He made sure that Emily could not see the evil man.

When they stepped outside James saw that their friends had taken one of the cars and had left already. He sighed looking down at his family. He opened the back door and settled Emily's carrier in, making sure his daughter was seated nice and snug and safe, then opened the door for Logan who was sitting there, in the middle of the parking lot, hugging himself, looking at the chapel door with fear.

"Baby?"

Logan looked up. "What happened in there?" Logan had been busy protecting Emily and cleaning the ink off her little hand.

"Carlos punched the lights out of his father." James shrugged and gently ushered Logan into their car.

Logan followed James' gentle push, still looking at the door blindly. "I…"

"I know, baby. I'm grateful we didn't have to go through that as well. Let's get to the hotel and see how Carlos is holding up. Ok?" James turned Logan's face to him and kissed his lips lightly. Logan blinked and came back from his fear-induced trance.

"Ok." Logan nodded. James closed his door and circled the car, getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

By the time they were back at the hotel Kendall had snapped out of his daze and Carlos had begun to break down. As Carlos pulled into the parking lot he began to shiver violently. Kendall quickly got out and carried Carlos to their room. The people in the lobby cooed, thinking Carlos was nervous about their wedding night, but Kendall's thoughts could not have been farther from that. He only wanted Carlos to be ok again.

He placed Carlos on their bed and locked the door to their room, knowing James and Logan would, most likely, want to follow them and talk things over, make sure Carlos was all right. Except Carlos needed to cry. And Kendall had two shoulders that were good for just that purpose.

Carlos had crawled up in a ball. Kendall got on the bed, next to him, turned Carlos to face him and pulled Carlos' head on his shoulder, hugging him tight. Carlos said nothing. He didn't even cry. Kendall knew that this was bad. Very bad. He said nothing, just held Carlos, caressed his hair and said nothing.

Carlos felt numb. He wanted to cry but had no tears. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open. He wanted to run but his body was limp. He felt Kendall hold him, caress him, but could not even acknowledge it. He wanted to sleep, but his eyes didn't respond to his brain's "close" command. He felt numb inside and out.

After a while – a long while – Kendall thought his husband had been frozen. He lifted Carlos' face to his. Carlos' eyes were empty. Kendall got scared.

"Litos…?" Nothing. Not even a little blink. "Litos, you're scaring me." Kendall whispered. Carlos blinked. _"At least something moved."_ Kendall thought. "Litos, baby, please." Kendall tried again, caressing Carlos' cheek with his thumb.

Carlos' eyes focused on Kendall. The worry in his face made Carlos react a little. A hand moved around Kendall's neck and he hid his face in the other side, tears finally coming to heal his broken heart. Kendall held him close as rivers upon rivers shook Carlos from the core, quietly.

"It's ok, baby, let it out. Let everything out." Kendall whispered in his ear, holding on to him even tighter.

Carlos finally cried himself to sleep and Kendall sighed when he felt Carlos give a gentle snore. He sighed and remained still a little while longer until he was sure that Carlos was sleeping soundly, then rolled Carlos on his back, pulling his arm out, getting up to stretch his numb body.

Kendall saw the light in the living room of their suite. He knew James and Logan would wait up to know how Carlos was doing. He wasn't wrong. He found the newly wedded couple on the larger couch, watching TV with the sound turned down. Emily was sleeping soundly in her carrier, on the coffee table, by their side. Kendall smiled seeing James hold a protective hand on his daughter's little leg.

"You are sickeningly sweet." Kendall whispered. Both pairs of eyes turned to him in a flash, filled with worry. "He finally managed to cry. He's asleep now." Both men nodded.

Logan got up from his spot and went to the mini bar taking out a covered plate. "We had dinner already, but saved you some." He looked down at his hand. "I knew Carlos would cry himself to sleep sooner or later…" Logan justified himself.

Kendall took the food with gratitude, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I know, Loges. Thank you."

Kendall ate quietly then went back to his new husband, crawling back in bed – clothes and all – pulling the covers on top of them, hugging Carlos to his chest once more and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The following morning Carlos woke up with a head ache. He tried to get up and felt Kendall's arm. Then everything came back. The pure bliss of finally marring Kendall and giving himself to them man he had loved his entire life then the utter misery his… Roberto! had put him through. Carlos felt his eyes tear up again.

"No!" He said to himself. "Never again!" Carlos uttered under his breath, wiping the stray tears away. He turned in Kendall's arms to face him and take in the beautiful features of the face he'd wake up to every day from now on. A smile crept up on him. His husband was sleeping soundly. His husband. His husband. His. His. His Kendall. His Knight. Carlos Knight. Wow! That sounded just perfect. Carlos and Kendall Knight. The Knight family. Carlos smiled wide, caressing his husband's face.

Kendall opened his eyes to Carlos' smiling face. He smiled himself. It was the best view to have first thing in the morning. Carlos pecked his lips gently. "Morning, husband." Carlos greeted sweetly. Kendall smiled so wide his face literally split from ear-to-ear. "Morning, mister Knight." He replied in turn. Carlos cuddled up into his chest, hugging him with all of his might. Kendall returned the gesture, putting his head on top of Carlos'.

* * *

Emily began to fuss in her carrier and it woke Logan up. He unwrapped himself from James' sleeping embrace and took his daughter to bed with him. Logan returned to James' arms without waking him up. He turned his back to James and James instantly spooned him. Logan smiled down at his daughter. She was still asleep. _"Sound sleeper like her daddy."_ Logan thought, putting his pillow on Emily's other side, so she wouldn't roll off the bed, should he drift back to sleep. Which he soon did.

* * *

"Think the Diamond family is up yet?" Carlos asked with a smile on his face.

Kendall mirrored Carlos' expression. "I hope not."

"Why?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Because…" Kendall pushed his morning wood into Carlos. "I kinda didn't really get a wedding night… and I was thinking Emily's too young to hear you." Carlos blushed the darkest shade of red.

"Horndog!"

"You have no idea!" Kendall captured Carlos' mouth in a kiss that left Carlos' bones in a liquid form.

"Kendall…" He whispered.

"Yes, husband?"

Carlos tried to catch his breath a second. "Why are we still fully dressed?"

"Good question."

Kendall rolled Carlos on his back, stood on his knees and pulled the top half of his own clothing in a single swift move, over his head, throwing them at random. Carlos' eyes bulged at the urgency in Kendall's movements. Suddenly it hurt to have undergarments on. He sat up and followed Kendall's example.

Kendall smirked. He crawled out of bed backwards, never breaking eye contact with Carlos, undid his pants and brought down everything he had on with one single move, stepping out of everything so he could bend over to undo his husband's pants and rip the clothes off of him in just as little time as he did his own.

Carlos gasped in pleasure seeing Kendall's dick stand perfectly up without even being touched. He licked his lips and arched his back, allowing Kendall to free him from his clothes. He loved the feeling when his head hit his lower belly as it sprung free from his underwear.

Kendall growled low in his throat. "Perfect…" He moaned out on a hot breath. Carlos shivered at the sound. Kendall crawled on top of his legs and, without warning, took Carlos in his mouth.

Carlos' back arched painfully in pleasure. "Kendy…" He whispered as Kendall began to bob his head quickly, sucking as if his entire existence depended on it. A groan left Kendall's neck and shook Carlos to the core. "God!" Kendall bit down slowly on Carlos' head and Carlos almost lost it. Kendall gave him a little kitty lick on the slit, sending Carlos spiraling, down coming all over Kendall's face. When Carlos was done, Kendall got up off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

Carlos didn't have strength to ask where he was going and why, but he soon got his answer, Kendall coming from the bathroom with his face clean, a wet towel in one hand and a somewhat familiar little silver box in the other. Carlos gawked at the image of his naked husband, fully erect, bringing him what he knew was a sex toy.

"You never showed me how to use this…" Kendall whispered and Carlos' jaw literally fell.

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"Kendall…"

"What?"

"It… I… I don't know…"

"Then why did you give it to me?" Kendall's erection twitched in plain sight. Carlos swallowed hard, his mouth watering only at the thought of Kendall in his mouth.

"T… to… so… you… to… to show you m-my plans…" Carlos stuttered not really making much sense.

"Well… I'm showing you MY plans on using it." Carlos gulped.

"We… we need lube f-for th-that…" Carlos stuttered again.

"This is much smaller than me…why are you so nervous?"

"I…" Carlos swallowed hard. "It's just so hot." He let out, his dick hardening again.

"I see you like my idea." Kendall teased. Carlos nodded vigorously. Kendall smirked and produced a brand new bottle of water based lube from the night stand.

"You planned…"

"Yes."

"Good." Carlos moved, getting off the bed, standing in front of Kendall. Kendall caressing his cheek. Carlos smiled and turned, bending down on the bed, spreading his legs just so Kendall had easy access and a clear view. Kendall easily slipped a finger in without warning. Carlos' head flew back in pleasure, but then the finger was gone. Carlos frowned a little.

Kendall leaned on top of him, until his chest was on Carlos' back and whispered "I want you to show me how…" Carlos sighed knowing he'd be bright red before long. "…on me." Carlos' eyes opened wide and his face snapped to Kendall.

"What?"

"Why should you get all the fun? You always say that it's so good, so amazing – bottoming… show me how this thing works." Kendall said sternly, standing back up.

"But… but mi vida… it hurts."

"You like it." Kendall said again.

"Si, mi vida… but it still hurts."

Kendall shrugged. "It can't be that bad. This thing is small." Kendall gestured to the pink piece of plastic he'd take out of its box.

"Mi vida…" Carlos tried talking Kendall out of it.

"Fine – you won't do it – I'll do it myself." Kendall puffed and bent down holding the butt plug by the base. Carlos' eyes widened realizing what Kendall was about to do. He grabbed Kendall's hand before he could do any harm to himself.

"You'll hurt yourself, mi vida. Let me." Carlos gently pried Kendall's fingers away from the toy and sighed in relief. He kissed his husband gently. "If you don't prepare yourself or use enough lube, you'll rip something and hurt yourself and never want to do that again. Plus. You're too tense. Relax baby. Your muscles need to be relaxed for you to be able to actually enjoy this." Carlos told his love.

Kendall sighed. "Tell me what to do."

"Get on the bed on all fours." Carlos said in a sultry tone of voice. "Better yet – wait." Carlos ran to their bathroom and came out with a towel. "Put this under you… we'll wanna sleep on those sheets again." He giggled. Kendall smiled at him and followed his instructions.

"Is it really THAT good?"

"For me, yes. And, as Logan says, better safe than sorry…" Carlos shrugged. He noticed Kendall's boner had gone away and was a bit nervous. "You're sure you want this?"

"Yes." Kendall assumed position.

"God! You're so sexy like that. Showing me everything…" Carlos felt his erection grow painful. The view of Kendall like that – his hole perfectly exposed, his balls hanging low between his perfect pale legs. Carlos had to fight himself not to go all the way in five seconds. Kendall shivered at Carlos' statement. Carlos smirked. "Let's get you nice and relaxed." Carlos kneeled on the bed, putting the bright pink butt plug and the bottle of lube right under Kendall's belly, so he could clearly see them. "These stay here, for now." Kendall sighed. It sounded like relief to Carlos' ears. "I love you Kendy. Thank you for giving me this." Carlos whispered in Kendall's ear, making him shiver.

Carlos began tracing kisses down Kendall's shoulder blade, to his ass. He moved, positioning himself between Kendall's spread legs. He kissed Kendall's spine, making him shiver. "You want to lie on your belly?" Kendall shook his head "no". Carlos smirked a little, bringing his hands into the game, kneading at Kendall's ass cheeks. Kendall let out a little sound. Carlos' heart grew with a bit of confidence as he moved his lips to Kendall's ass.

They'd done this before. It wasn't new. He knew Kendall enjoyed having his ass get some attention, but spreading his cheeks a paying attention to his hole was new – completely new.

When Carlos put his tongue flat on his hole Kendall gasped. It felt warm. It felt… arousing. "Mmmm…" He let out and Carlos poked the tip of his tongue at the middle of his hole, just a little. "Fuck." Kendall breathed when Carlos' tongue slipped inside of him. He saw white with every move of Carlos' tongue. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Kendall kept chanting quietly and Carlos kept swirling his tongue. Kendall became a moaning mess.

When he realized what he had done Carlos got the courage to push on and slipped a finger inside Kendall, next to his tongue. Kendall didn't seem to notice. He kept chanting his "fuck" under his breath so Carlos slipped his finger in completely. "Oh, wow!" left Kendall's lips and Carlos knew he'd felt it. He pulled his tongue out, kissing Kendall's ass cheeks and began pumping his finger in a little. Slowly. Gently. Carefully watching Kendall's every reaction. Kendall was a moaning mess. Nothing more than a moaning mess. Carlos loved the sight. He began pumping faster. Kendall's moans got a bit louder, his "fuck" chant a bit more rapid, so Carlos dared and got a second finger in. A small sound of pain left Kendall's lips. Pain that was soon forgotten as Carlos knew he didn't need to stop now. He moved both his fingers in and out at the same rapid pace he'd set before and Kendall soon forgot how to even say "fuck". Carlos knew another finger would definitely hurt so he gently began scissoring his fingers, still moving in and out, still keeping his pace.

Kendall didn't realize he was being stretched, he felt so relaxed, felt so much pleasure. It was surprising how good it felt. He wanted more, but the sounds he was making meant nothing. He'd forgotten how to make sense. All he could do anymore was moan. His body began moving on its own and pushing back on Carlos' now three fingers. Kendall only noticed when he felt Carlos move his fingers sideways and hit something that made Kendall see spots. He moved on Carlos' fingers on his own, trying to get the spots back, trying his best. To no avail. Then it was gone. Everything was gone. He whined and opened his eyes to see Carlos' beautiful hands grab the pink toy and the lube from under him. Kendall tensed a little. The thing looked a lot larger than Carlos' fingers. Then again Carlos hadn't hurt him thus far – maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Mi vida, I'm gonna put this in now." Carlos cooed and Kendall nodded vigorously, in spite of his nerves. "Just relax for me, ok." Carlos encouraged him. Kendall wanted to listen, but couldn't. This was all so new to him. He felt tense.

When Carlos put some lube on his hole and slipped a finger back in Kendall let out a moan louder than he had expected to. His muscles relaxed, anticipating more fingers, more pleasure. Carlos took his finger out and placed the cold plastic at Kendall's entrance. If felt different. Rougher. But it slipped right in, past his tight ring of muscles.

Carlos had probably used a lot more lube than he had needed to, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that he was not hurting Kendall. He put the plug in as far as it would go and left it there. "Move." He ordered gently. Kendall looked up at him in confusion. Carlos showed him both of his hands and smiled impishly, knowing what the plug would do. "Move." He said again.

Kendall moved a little. He felt weird. Full. But oh, so good! He moved again. It felt amazing. He stood on his knees. The plug staid in its place. Kendall moved again, testing the new angle. He saw white again. "Oh, god, Carlos… that's how I feel inside of you?" He asked, a bit out of breath.

"Better." Carlos replied with a grin and an aching hard on.

Kendall closed his eyes and moved again and again making little sounds, his dick standing up for attention. When he opened his eyes again, just a little, they landed right on his husband. Laying back on the bed. An arm under his head. Biting his lower lip. His dick fully erect and red and in need of attention and another hand inside of himself.

Kendall moaned. He leaned on top of Carlos, violently pulled Carlos' hand out of himself, lifted Carlos' legs on his shoulders and began licking his way inside, opening Carlos up, all the while moving his hips, driving himself insane with that stupid pink butt plug!

Carlos was surprised beyond words. He didn't have time to react so he just let Kendall take charge. Soon he was fully prepared and Kendall was lining himself up for the home run, still having the toy inside of him. Carlos moaned at the sheer obscenity of it all and welcomed his husband inside of him, slamming down on Kendall's length, moving as soon as he felt full again, not giving a shit about the little pain he still felt.

Soon Kendall took over, his senses in overdrive – Carlos' tight heat around his dick, the toy inside him hitting things that had never been touched, Carlos' scent in his nostrils, his taste on his tongue. Was it any surprise that Kendall didn't last long? He came screaming. Carlos swallowed his scream and found his release right after.

When they were both spent, but had regained their breathing, Kendall pulled out of Carlos gingerly, surprising himself at the feeling of the plug still inside of him.

"Wait." Carlos told him gently and pulled the toy out with care. Kendall hissed at the loss. He felt empty. How on Earth was that possible?

"Wow." Kendall managed to get out.

"I know." Carlos chuckled in his embrace, abandoning the toy on the towel they had set up earlier.

"That's how you feel every time?"

"Told you – better. That thing?" Carlos gestured to the butt plug. "Is the smallest size possible." Kendall's eyes went wide-wide-wide. "You're much much bigger and thicker. When you stretch me out…" Carlos moaned low, from the back of his throat.

"Really?"

"Mhmmm." Carlos cuddled to his husband's chest while Kendall hugged back, looking at the toy with interest.


	3. Secret revealed

**I have an issue with this world I've created. I love it. I adore it. I love my characters. What can I say? I can't stop. Thus, I'm getting as much as I can down on paper before getting back to work and losing my inspiration to boring numbers.**

**Here you go - chapter 2. Exclusive Kenlos. Kendall finding Carlos' kit. You've read Drunken Happiness - you'll know which kit I'm talking about. hihihi**

**Love you, my dear readers. Please, don't shy away - give me your impressions. I need them!**

**Love.**

* * *

"Los! Where did you put the new razors I got yesterday? This one's dull!" Kendall called from the bathroom to his husband.

"In the cupboard, mi vida, in the cupboard." Carlos replied with a smile on his face, coming in from the bedroom, opening the cupboard, taking out the new razors, placing them on the sink and kissing Kendall's bare shoulder before exiting with a shake of the head.

Kendall sighed. He felt like a child. Ever since they'd gotten married he had come to rely more and more on Carlos. Not that Carlos ever complained. He always took care of him with a smile on his face, but Kendall just felt like a child. He groaned inwardly. "Next time I'm looking myself!" He said under his breath.

Except next time…

"LOOOS! Where are the new toothbrushes?"

"Second drawer, mi vida." Came from the bedroom and Kendall facepalmed as he remembered the promise he'd made himself.

But then, after a few days…

"Carlitooos?!"  
"Si, mi vida?"

"Did you get the shaving crème?"

"Yes, mi amor." Carlos chuckled, bringing it to him, from under his nose, on the chest of drawers. "Here, mi vida." Carlos said, kissing his neck.

Kendall kissed Carlos on the lips. "Thank you, love. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed Carlos again. Carlos giggled and left him to his morning routine.

Another day that Kendall needed a new bar of soap he opened his mouth, drew in his breath to call for Carlos and instantly remembered that he had his own hands to open cupboard doors and drawers with. He smiled, feeling a little smug and began to search. Of course he didn't look in front of his own nose, on top of the sink, where Carlos had already put a new bar of soap, but went for a random drawer under the sink – Carlos' "secret" drawer. The one Carlos was sure Kendall would never open. Except, that day, Kendall did open it and found a box with a very interesting writing and picture on it: _anal training kit_ written on top, in big bold black letters; the picture showed three different butt plugs, of different shapes, in the brightest pink color – Kendall recognized the smallest one with a small gasp - a couple of bright green balls that Kendall wondered what use they had, a couple of dildos – a small silver one and a bigger black one that looked rather interesting as Kendall imagined what Carlos had done with it.

Then another though ripped through Kendall's mind and heart – WHY would Carlos need something like that? Wasn't he enough? Wasn't he giving Carlos everything he needed? Why would Carlos need these toys? Fear ripped Kendall's heart apart. He looked at the box frozen.

"Mi vida… will you be…" Carlos stepped in the bathroom to see Kendall holding his little secret. He froze.

Kendall looked at him, with a stupid look on his face.

"I… I… I can explain that, Kendall…" Carlos trailed off.

Kendall kept looking at him. Said nothing, did nothing, just stood there, almost naked, with just a towel around his lower half, with Carlos' anal training kit in his hands. Carlos gulped.

"I… I… I g-got th-that… emmm… be-before we… emm…" Carlos tried, Kendall looking at him like dumb.

"Do you need this, Los? Am I not good enough?" He finally whispered, his heart sinking.

"NO! Mi vida! NO!" That's not it! No, mi vida, no! You're all I need!" Carlos burst out, crossing the distance between them, hugging Kendall to him so hard it was almost crushing Kendall's ribs.

"Then… why…?"

"I was scared, Kendall. Before we made love. I got this to get myself used to the feeling, mi vida – please believe me! You're all I need. I've never even touched it since we first made love. Please believe me!" Carlos began to rant, scared of having hurt Kendall's feelings, cursing himself for not throwing it out in the first place.

Kendall's heart began beating again hearing why Carlos had his toys. Then the images of Carlos doing things with those toys began flooding his mind again and Kendall found himself growing hard. Carlos was too terrified to feel him do so. Kendall smirked a little feeling Carlos go insane over his reaction. It meant Carlos didn't want to lose him and it made Kendall's heart grow inside himself with love and pride. Kendall moved his arms around Carlos and sighed a little.

Carlos relaxed feeling Kendall hold him back. "You're not mad I didn't throw that away…?" Carlos kept his eyes away from Kendall's face, still a bit – or a lot – scared that he had hurt Kendall's feelings.

"No… I'm not mad… I was just scared… I thought… But now… maybe… you could show me…" Carlos' head shot up, his face bright-bright red. "…how you used them…" Kendall finished with a little impish smile imprinted on his face.

"Sh-show you?" Carlos mumbled and Kendall nodded. "Y-you're s-serious?" Kendall nodded again. Carlos gulped. "I…I…"

"Just say "yes", love. Just say "yes" and kiss me." Kendall growled low and pushed his hard on into Carlos. Carlos gasped a little in surprise. Kendall leaned down to kiss Carlos. Carlos took a small step back.

"Mi vida… I… I don't feel comfortable with… doing that…"

Kendall's eyebrow shot up."Why not?" Carlos blushed and looked down – bad idea – Kendall junior standing up for attention made him swallow hard. "I'm your husband, love, why would you feel uncomfortable playing in front of me?" Kendall sounded hurt.

"Mi vida… I don't do that… ever… it's embarrassing…"

"Love… you do all kinds of things with me…"

"It's still embarrassing…"

"You're embarrassed when…?"

"No. Cause then you make me lose my mind. And then I don't think about it." Carlos blushed and hid his face from Kendall's gaze.

Kendall chuckled. "You are still the same innocent little boy I met last year of pre-k, aren't you?"

Carlos blushed deeper. "I guess." He said in a small voice.

"I loved you then and I love you now." Kendall stated simply, hugging Carlos to him. Carlos sighed. "But you're so doing this. I so need to watch you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Carlos hid further in Kendall's naked chest. "FINE! But!" Kendall lifted an eyebrow. "I so need to get shitfaced first! And have James and Logan and EMILY – oh, my God, Emily! – out of the house, or this is so NOT happening!"

Kendall smirked. He knew he could get Carlos to do what he wanted. "OK. I'll talk to them, get them to go on a family night or something tonight… what do you want to drink?" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlos sighed. "So you won't let me outs this if I give you BJ now…?"

Kendall widened his eyes, thinking it over for a second. "Carlos playing with… colorful stuff… mmm… yum!... or Carlos giving me a BJ… mmm… yum again!... but which is more yum…?" Kendall spoke his thoughts out loud, holding his hands out like he was balancing his options. Carlos flicked his arm. "Yeah – no! You're not getting away with it." Kendall finally smirked.

"Fine. Make it tequila. With a worm and everything. And body shots – off – your – body! Got it?" Carlos stuck an index finger up in Kendall's face. "And, oh yeah – you can take care of that…" Carlos pointed out Kendall's rather yummy erection "…yourself!" he turned on his heels and left Kendall just standing there, looking after him like he was mesmerized, still holding onto Carlos' kit.

"Hey, Litos?"

"What?" Carlos turned around rather upset.

"Where's the soap?" Kendall shrugged, giving up on trying not relying on Carlos.

"On the sink, mi vida, on the sink – under your nose, mi amor." Carlos chuckled. Kendall turned his head, seeing the soap right where Carlos had put it out for him. "That's what you were looking for?" Kendall nodded a bit ashamed. "You'll never change." Carlos chuckled. "You're so lucky I love you the way I do." Carlos said, moving to kiss Kendall's lips sweetly. "With a worm AND body shots!" Carlos traced a finger down Kendall's chest, his happy trail, along his length, over the towel, making Kendall's "junior" bounce back a little, before leaving him standing in the middle of the bathroom again.

"He teases me mercilessly but he's ashamed to use a dildo." Kendall whispered, shaking his head, putting the kit back in its place, taking his soap and jumping in the shower to take care of his little "problem".

* * *

That night Kendall BRIBED James to take Logan and Emily out of the house. James made fun of him and charged him a pretty penny, but Kendall paid up without as much as a single second thought. James came to the conclusion that he should have asked for more as he began yelling for Logan to tell him that Kendall is treating the entire Diamond family for a night out on the town. Emily wanted to go for pizza then a late-night movie and Kendall said "yes" before both of her dads, effectively forcing the both of them to go along with the plan. _"That was easy."_ Kendall thought as he went out to find Carlos' tequila. That cost him another pretty penny since he got the best brand, with a worm and the highest degree of alcohol, just to make sure his husband would indeed get shitfaced enough to get to do what Kendall wanted. At last minute Kendall remembered to get a couple pounds of limes, for the body shots.

* * *

When night came and the Diamonds left for their family outing Kendall couldn't wait. Carlos had hid himself in their room for half the evening, as long as it took their best friends and goddaughter to leave them alone, hiding his red face from them all. Kendall got the tequila, two shot glasses, the salt and his wedged limes and went to their bedroom with the hugest of grins on his face.

"Litos…" Kendall called, opening the door.

Carlos was sitting in the middle of the bed, with his laptop on his knees, watching something. He lifted his eyes from the computer, stretching out like a caramel colored cat, making Kendall's mouth water.

"Mi vida…" He purred. Kendall felt his knees bend a little just at the sound of his voice.

"Whacha watchin'?"

"Green Lantern."

"Drooling over the guy's ass again?"

"Mhmm…"

Kendall joined Carlos on the bed, putting his "pray" – all of it – on the bed, next to Carlos. Carlos gulped.

"You're really making me do this, aren't you?"

Kendall pulled up the bottle of tequila, tilting it just slightly. "Oh, look – a worm!" He smiled brightly.

"One more thing you forgot to bring…" Carlos purred, not even bothering to move.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" Kendall let out and jumped off the bed, like a child hearing the ice-cream truck, running to the bathroom to bring out the toys.

Carlos giggled. He had had all day to think about what Kendall had asked of him. His imagination had gotten the best of him and now, quite frankly, Carlos couldn't wait to get on with it and see Kendall's reaction. Maybe have him participate. And… mmm… get his body shots off of Kendall's body. Oh, yeah! That should be fun! Kendall came out almost bouncing on his feet, with the kit in hand.

"This is from where the little plug you gave me came from, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"You could have shown me the whole thing, you know."

"Yeah… I thought you'd think I was a perv if I did that." Carlos said, not even bothering to move, his hands under his head, his laptop still on his thighs.

"Oh, I already know you're a perv, that's not news." Kendall giggled, bending down and kissing Carlos on the lips, earning a flick on the forehead. "Ouchies!"

"Good!" Carlos exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Kendall giggled and kissed him again. Carlos put his hand behind his head again, allowing Kendall to just kiss him, replying the kiss but not doing anything else, really.

"I'm trying to seduce you over here, you could cooperate." Kendall whispered against Carlos' lips. Carlos chuckled, his lips still against Kendall's, his eyes opening to meet Kendall's green gaze.

"And what would you want me to do?" He whispered, only his lips moving, yet again.

"How about putting the laptop aside?" Kendall replied, getting up a little, just enough for Carlos to move and put his laptop on the floor, next to their bed. Which Carlos did only to get back to his initial position. Kendall grunted.

"Done. What else?" Carlos purred, exactly like a cat.

"Get naked?"

"I thought you'd help me… you know I'm all thumbs and all…" Carlos' sultry voice went right to Kendall's crotch. Oh, he wanted games, did he? Fine! Kendall would give his husband games!

"This was about you playing and me watching."

"Not drunk yet…"

"Ok." Kendall sat up, grabbed the little glasses, handed one to his husband, who took it gladly. Kendall smirked while opening the bottle of tequila. Carlos straightened his arm, gesturing for Kendall to fill it. Kendall did just that, handing his husband a wedge of lime. Carlos grabbed it with a smile, but still lifting and eyebrow.

"I thought I was getting Kendall body shots… where's the body for my shot?" Carlos purred.

Kendall swallowed hard. His husband could be really sexy and seductive when he wanted to be. He stood and took off his shirt, throwing it away before sitting back on the bed.

"Mmmm delicious view, but…"

"But?" Carlos sighed dramatically. "Where did you want the body shot from?" Kendall asked half amused, half aroused.

"Right there…" Carlos said placing his hand on Kendall's inner thigh.

Kendall fake sighed and pulled his pants off as well. "I think you're wearing too many clothes, love. Why don't you take them off. All of them." Carlos shrugged and stood off the bed. "Slowly." Kendall added. Carlos nodded and started taking his shirt up a little. When he got about half his torso he changed his mind and let it fall back down. "Why?"

"I want my shot…" Carlos pouted.

"Fine. Here!" Kendall put a little bit of salt on his own thigh, right where Carlos had wanted it and gave Carlos his shot and the lime wedge. Carlos kneeled on the bed, drowned his shot, licked Kendall's thigh clean and took a long, juicy bite of the lime, a bit of juice dripping down his chin.

Kendall was already half hard. He sat up and licked the lime juice off Carlos' chin. "You're delicious." Carlos pushed Kendall back on the bed and slowly – really-really slowly – took off his shirt. Kendall almost saw stars when he realized that his husband's nipples had already hardened with desire.

"My turn." Carlos nodded. "Lay down." Carlos obeyed. Kendal put a bit of salt on one of Carlos' nipples, drowned his shot, licked him clean, biting down just enough to get a moan out of Carlos and bit down on another little wedge of lime. "I think I like doing shots." Kendall whispered before leaning down and forcing his tongue down Carlos' throat. Carlos gave in, not even touching Kendall, driving him even more insane. "Touch me already." Kendall growled, raping Carlos' mouth again. Carlos brought a hand down from under his head and ever so gently touched Kendall's bicep. Kendall growled into the kiss, making Carlos relish torturing his husband even more.

"You wanted me to play… I'm playing…"

"With the toys, not me!"

"Why can't you be my toy? You're yummier." Carlos licked over his husband's lips, as they were but a mere half inch apart, then gently connected their lips into a light peck.

"Just… show me…" Kendall whispered with a low voice, cupping Carlos through his sweat pants. Carlos moaned. "Take them off." Kendall ordered.

"I will. Where's my shot?"

"Where from?"

"Here…" Carlos traced a finger down Kendall's left shoulder blade, sending shivers down Kendall's entire body, right into his groin, making him groan. Kendall moved to lie on his belly, his hands folded to cushion his head. He felt Carlos leave an open mouth kiss on his shoulder, right where his fingers had been just a little while before. A shiver of pleasure ran through him. The salt Carlos sprinkled felt odd, but he kept still as Carlos poured and drowned down another shot, licking his shoulder clean. Kendall turned just in time to see Carlos' plump, delicious lips wrap around the tiny wedge of lime.

"Carlos, you'd better get naked and fast."

Carlos stood, laughing a little, and let his pants fall to the floor, uncovering his aching erection. Kendall made a sound of appreciation. Carlos beamed. "I just hope you still look at me that way when we're old and grey…" He purred, crawling back on the bed, in between Kendall's open legs. But, instead of kissing, him, like Kendall had expected, had wanted, Kendall found himself with a wedge of lime pushed between his lips and a little trail of open mouth kisses and licks in the general area of his lower belly. Kendall flopped back on their bed, waiting as Carlos drowned another shot, licked his salt off of his husband's belly and kissed the lime out of his lips.

Kendall was so hard it hurt. But Carlos was hell-bent on getting shitfaced. Kendall tried to get up, but Carlos pushed him back. "Ne-aaahh! You're my little body for shots. I won't give up until I lick salt from your… mmm… entire body." Carlos slipped his tongue inside Kendall's mouth, gently massaging his, the taste of tequila invading him. Kendall moaned and let his husband take charge.

Carlos gently tugged Kendall's underwear down, with a little sound of appreciation that made Kendall twitch in want and anticipation. Another little wedge on lime found its way into his mouth. Kendall threw his head back on the bed. Carlos licked his knee and put a bit of salt there. Who would have thought that THAT would arouse him. Carlos drank another shot, licked his knee again and kissed him thoroughly for his lime.

Kendall had lost his senses. Carlos had had his shot from his neck, another from his nipple, another from his lips, another from his dick, bobbing his head twice or thrice before getting his lime – and that was before Carlos had flipped him over, taking more shots from the back of his knees – Kendall almost came right then – from the back of his neck, from his spine, from his lower back, from both his ass cheeks.

Carlos was shitfaced and horny like hell. He pushed Kendall aside, ordered him to stand and not touch, telling him to "shhhhh", putting a caramel finger over his delicious lips. Kendall did what he was told. Carlos got up on shaky legs and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, taking the black dildo out of the kit. Kendall gawked.

"You wanted to see…" Carlos let out. "Then watch." Carlos kneeled on the bed, right next to Kendall, giving him a rather sloppy, deep, tequila tasting kiss. When he was done with Kendall's lips, Carlos opened the lube and got some on his fingers. "You can hold these for me. Just hold them. Not play with them. Just hold them." Carlos told him, a little hiccup leaving his plump lips as he did.

Carlos got down on all fours, exposing himself completely to his husband. A hand slipped back, a finger entered the little hole. Kendall couldn't stop staring at how Carlos pumped his own finger in and out of himself, emitting these little sounds as he did. Before he knew it Kendall was watching two fingers scissor inside of his love. He licked his lips. His dick ached. His mouth was dry.

"Fuck, Kendy…" Carlos moaned adding a third finger. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and caressed one of Carlos' ass cheeks. Carlos stopped his movements. Took his fingers out. Sat back on his knees and turned to look at him with lust filled eyes.

"I told you not to touch me." Carlos scolded, yanking the dildo out of Kendall's hand and the lube as well. "As a punishment, Blackie is the only one who gets inside me tonight." He said, caressing the black piece of plastic as if it were a real penis.

"Blackie?"

"Mhmmmm" Carlos licked the head of the dildo, looking right into Kendall's eyes before opening the lube and coating it generously. "Blackie is the only one who's gonna hurt me so good tonight…" Carlos moaned, leaning back down, in the same position as before. Only, this time, Carlos propped himself up on his elbow. While he slid the dildo inside of himself and crying out in pain, he kept looking in Kendall's eyes, over his shoulder. "It hurts…" Carlos whined. "It hurts so bad…" But that didn't stop Carlos from moving the toy inside of himself as soon as it was inserted completely. "So much pain…" Carlos said panting while little whimpers and moans left his lips. "Aahh…" He let out when the toy hit his prostate. That very second Carlos flipped the switch on the dildo, moving it faster and deeper as the thing vibrated inside of him. Not two minutes later Carlos came all over the sheets, moaning and repeating Kendall's name as if it were a chant or a prayer.

Kendall watched as Carlos fought for his senses back so he could get the toy out of himself. He couldn't move, his breath caught in his chest, his need aching in his every cell. "Carlos…" Kendall whispered only to get a little moan as a reply. "Please, love, let me touch you." He pleaded. Carlos let out a noise that Kendall did not understand. "Please…my love, let me touch you…"

"Kendy…"

Kendall caressed Carlos' ankle, testing "the waters". When Carlos didn't object, but sighed in pleasure, Kendall dared to let his hand go higher. Carlos let out a hot breath. Kendall replaced his hand with his lips, kissing his way up Carlos' legs.

"Kendy…"

"Yes, my love."

"Get inside me. Now."

"Carlos…" Kendall moved and kissed Carlos' lips. Carlos replied to his kiss lazily, sticking his butt up just a little. Kendall shivered and lined himself up, slipping inside with ease. Carlos sighed.

"There's nothing better." He whispered, lying fully on the bed, his body still limp from his previous orgasm.

"I'll do everything…" Kendall whispered and began to move slowly.

"Harder. Go harder. Really give it to me. Now, Kendall."

Kendall did. He went full speed. It took him but a minute to come inside his husband, collapsing on top of him, panting. Barely breathing.

"Perfect." Carlos whispered before drifting to sleep.

Kendall stayed like that a while. Inside his husband. He couldn't believe how incredibly hot Carlos could be when he was ordering and demanding and taking control. Plus the way he looked with that toy inside of him. The way he'd come, not even touching himself.

Kendall got to thinking again.


	4. Bottom's up

**Hello my sweet, dear readers! **

**Here's a new "ghost plot" - an exclusive Jagan this time - they're 11th anniversary, to be exact. I really hope you enjoy it. I sure did. hihihi**

**Love you so much - please don't shy away from reviews. *wink***

* * *

**Bottom's up**

"Come on, baby! Please!"

"James, Emily…"

"Emily is 10! Emily will be fine with Kendall and Carlos – her godfathers! You know, the people who _promised_ to take care of her if anything…"

"James! Don't say that! You know words make things happen – just… don't!"

"Fine! But come with me, please, let's just go for a week…"

"Jamie, I can't leave Emily…"

James sighed, hanging his head. "Logan, it's our anniversary. As much as I love our child, I want to spend a bit of time with my husband, just being a couple, having sex without fear of our daughter hearing you scream. I miss hearing you scream, Logan… it's been years… Please, just give me a week." James took Logan's hands in his, putting them both over his heart. "Kendall and Carlos have no problem with taking care of Emily while we're gone. You know the both love her as if she were their own. Please, Logan. Just… Please."

Logan had to give in. It had been years since they last had some couple time. It had been years since he allowed himself to let go and just relax – in bed or outside of it. He sighed looking up into the hazel eyes he loved so much. He found his own reflection in his husband's eyes.

"Ok." He murmured after a few moments.

"Ok?" James was so excited; he couldn't believe it.

"Ok." Logan smiled.

James squealed that womanly squeal he used to use so many years back and it reminded Logan of so many moments from their youth. He picked Logan up, his arms wrapping securely around Logan's waist as he spun around a couple of times. Logan held on tight from the back of his husband's neck, smiling so hard it hurt. James put Logan back on his feet gingerly and kissed him deeply.

"EEEEEEWWWW! Daaaaaaaaaadddyyy that's gross!" Came a small voice from somewhere near the living room.

James and Logan broke apart with a smile, turning to their 10 year old daughter. Logan let his head rest on James' shoulder while he watched Emily run back to her room, the room that, once upon a time, used to be his, a huge smile on his face. Yeah, getting a week of him and James was a good idea and Kendall and Carlos would take good care of Emily. They'd better – or else!

* * *

Getting on the plane for Switzerland. Logan hadn't done that in ages. He was so nervous you wouldn't believe. He kept fidgeting.

"It's ok, baby, we've done this a billion time before, remember?"

"Yeah, but… it's been a while." Logan blushed gently at his own silliness.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you blush?" James whispered in Logan's ear as he held his husband close to his side – as close as he could, given the confides of their airplane chairs.

Soon Logan calmed down and drifted to sleep in his husband's loving embrace for the duration of the flight. James did the same.

* * *

"Wow, baby, this place is amazing!" Logan exclaimed entering their giant room.

"Only the best for my hubby." James giggled seeing Logan's happiness.

"I'm actually glad we came." Logan said flopping on the bed and bouncing up a little, giggling.

James shook his head. "Why do you love to do that so much?"

"Do what?" Logan propped himself up on his elbows.

"Bounce on beds?"

"I don't know, Jamie… cause it's fun?"

"You're such a child!" James pecked Logan's lips.

"Yup." Logan wrestled James on his back, saddling him, but not really sitting down on top of James. "So, what do we do first?"

"What do you want to do?" James asked, supporting his head on one arm, while his other rested on Logan's upper thigh. Logan sat down on James' lap, thinking for half a second.

"Hot cocoa and marshmallows. And food."

"What food?"

"Whatever. As long as I get cocoa!" James chuckled at how adorable Logan was. "But first, let me call home, see how Emily is doing, let her know we're safe."

James nodded. He did miss Emily a little, but, knowing she was safe and well cared for and seeing Logan – his Logan, the carefree, adorable Logan he had missed so much – made James happy. Really happy.

Logan called Emily and followed his husband out to dinner. It was so good to be out in public and just be able to enjoy life without flashes going off in your eyes. It was a change. A really good change. After dinner James took Logan exploring the Swiss Alps resort they were staying at. That took longer than expected as Logan decided to challenge James to a snowball fight. They ended up getting back to their room, soaking wet and frozen like popsicles, but happy and smiling until their faces hurt.

"Race you to the shower." Logan challenged, already taking off clothing.

"What happened to you, when did you become so competitive?" James asked. Logan shrugged and ran to the bathroom. James laughed and ran after him.

"You lose! Yey!" James laughed with his whole being.

"I missed you." James held Logan to him, letting the hot shower wash over them.

"Yeah. I forgot how good it feels to just let go and be silly and irresponsible." Logan cuddled up against James' large chest. "This feels so good."

"Yeah. Holding you always feels good."

"I meant the hot water on my back…" James squealed. Logan laughed. "I forgot how much I used to love when you squeal." Logan laughed, letting go of James, kissing his lips and taking his shower. James melted just a little, but allowed Logan to let go of him and take his shower as he pleased.

"Tomorrow…" James started, holding Logan to his chest as he drifted to sleep.

"Mmmm…" was all Logan could manage to let out.

"Snowboarding." James whispered into his husband's hair, knowing he had heard nothing as he was already asleep.

* * *

"Morning, baby." Logan greeted his husband with a sweet morning kiss.

"Mmm… morning."

"I'm hungry." Logan pouted adorably, making James smiled while he stretched the sleep out of his body, taking over almost all of the entire body. Logan pulled his body into a little ball, as he always did, giving James the space he needed.

"Breakfast does really sound good. Just get some really warm clothes, cause we'll be coming back here really late." James smirked, pulling his limbs to himself, allowing Logan a bit of space to himself.

"Where are we going, then?"

"Snowboarding."

"Really?" Logan sat up, a huge, honest smile o his face that made his eyes light up with joy.

"Really."

"Oh, my! We haven't gone snowboarding in ages." Logan clapped, jumping off the bed right into his pants. James sat back on the pillows, watching his husband's back muscles move under is skin as he got dressed. "Why are you not getting dressed? _Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgolets goooo_!" Logan let out, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth in haste.

"I miss his duck-walk so much sometimes." James whispered to himself, getting out of bed and into his own pants, following Logan into the bathroom, kissing his bare shoulder before getting on with his own lengthy grooming process.

* * *

Logan ate his breakfast almost without chewing. He couldn't control his excitement. He needed to get on that slope faster! James rented their equipment – Logan couldn't focus, acting more like a child than a grown man and a father. All the way up to the top of the slope, on the lift, Logan kept fidgeting, cracking his fingers through his gloves, hugging his board or just moving around. James chuckled. As soon as they were on top of the slope Logan's heart began to race. He was a bit scared he had forgotten how to snowboard. It had been years since he's done something as reckless as this.

"It's like riding a bike, babe – you never forget. Come on, let's go!"

"Easy slope?" Logan asked a bit scared.

"Kay. Just the first ride, though."

Logan nodded vigorously. They went down the easy slope and Logan felt like it was no challenge at all. James had been right. His body knew what to do. He spotted a little elevation in the slope and tried his hand at a little jump that he nailed perfectly. James was in front of him so he didn't see the little stunt. Logan smirked a little already planning.

The next couple of rides the couple took the harder slopes. Before they even knew it it was way past lunch time. James suggested a cup of hot cocoa and some food, but Logan insisted going down the slope one more time – resembling something of a spoiled child more than anything. James giggled.

"You're so adorable! But I'm beat…"

"I'll go alone, then." Logan let out and before James had time to say anything he was already on the lift to the top, smirking to himself, knowing James will be watching and he'd now have the chance to put his little plan into action. When he got to the top his heart was racing like crazy.

"You can do this, Logan. You can." He told himself and leaned his board just enough to begin his ride.

James did just as Logan had predicted – stayed at the bottom of the slope, sipping a bit of cocoa. He saw Logan coming down the slope, doing tricks at the top of his game. James smiled, falling just a little more in love. His heart starting speeding up as he clearly saw where Logan was headed – the jump! James wanted to run out and stop him before he hurt himself, but before he could even get out of the cabin, Logan was jumping, doing a perfect back-flip and landing on his feet, his knees bended, like a cat. Logan was beaming and James found himself thanking every saint, every angel and every deity he could think of that his Logan was all right. He ran outside, to the bottom of the slope, to wait for Logan.

Logan felt like the boss after nailing his flip. He hadn't done one in ages. He did a few more tricks before heading down to the base of the slope where he spotted his husband – arms folded across his chest, patiently waiting for him. Logan chuckled as he stopped right in front of James.

"What the fuck were you thinking doing that?!" James yelled.

"I was thinking that…"

"You could have gotten seriously hurt, Logan!"

"James…"

"I didn't bring you here to get hurt!"

"Jamie…"

"Don't "Jamie" me! I like that you've let go a little. I've missed that, but, from letting go to risking your god darn neck! there's a HUGE difference!" James kept yelling.

"James."

"We're going back to the hotel. NOW!"

"James. Stop. Baby. Please."

James stopped. His fear subsided now, seeing Logan in one piece. "What?"

"Can we just eat something first?" Logan asked with an apologetic voice. His eyes were still sparkling with pride. James felt his anger wash away in the chocolate depths of his husband's eyes. His heart was flying with love, happiness and relief that Logan was in one piece after the stupid stunt he'd pulled.

"I'd expect Carlos to do that…" James let out on a sigh.

"Forgive me?" Logan pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. James let out a "hmph". "Forgive me and feed me?" Logan tried again. "I'm famished!"

"Bet you are…"

"You're adorable when you pout, did you know that?" Logan told his husband, knowing he had been forgiven. Logan took a step closer and kissed his husband's lips.

An older woman gasped somewhere behind them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She let out with hatred. Logan sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Why should I be ashamed of kissing MY HUSBAND?" James growled at her.

She looked horrified, but kept quiet and simply left, dragging her two grandchildren after her. Logan was grateful she had left without main James flip his lid. James looked down at Logan with anger.

"Can you believe her?"

"I know, baby, I know. Let's just get some food. Ok? Please."

"Yeah… let's get some food." James gave up. He kept sulking all through dinner. Logan took him back to the hotel room, trying to get his mood back up.

"Baby, come on, you know some people are just stupid and narrow-minded."

"I know, Logie, it's just… I wanted this week to be special… and then you go and do back-flips on snowboards and this old woman just…"

"You're still not over my back-flip? Jamie – it was so awesome! I felt so alive! Please get over it. Please."

James sighed, hugging Logan to him.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, baby. I know." James closed his eyes and let Logan kiss him.

"That kinda helps…" He let out with a tiny smile, caressing Logan's beloved face.

"Ok, then let's try again." Logan purred kissing James' lips.

James slowly let go of his anger, melting into Logan's kiss. After a little while Logan pulled apart.

"Better?" James nodded and pulled Logan back whispering "We kinda missed a night of making you scream my name." Logan shivered as soon as James' hands found their way to his ass. "Then let's see it does not happen again." Logan whispered back, kissing James neck.

James closed his eyes again and let Logan love him. Logan got the hint. He moved on top of his husband, kissing every inch of skin, gently, with patience and dedication. James caressed Logan's back, under his shirt; his shoulder blades, his spine, relishing in the feeling of his husband's perfect skin under his fingers. Logan slowly got James undressed, kissing every bit of skin he uncovered, keeping his own clothes on.

"Logie…" James whispered when Logan kissed his lower belly, right above his hip.

"Let me hear you…" Logan growled. James moaned, biting his lip. Logan pulled down on James' lip, kissing away the little bite mark. "Stop biting my lips – they're mine! Only I get to do that." Logan growled low, taking James' lips between his, sucking a little, biting down to the edge of pleasurable pain. James moaned in pain, in pleasure. He loved the rare moments when Logan took charge. His body began aching in need. "Flip." Logan ordered, getting up from his body just enough for him to turn. James obeyed.

Logan began the same painstakingly long process of patiently kissing every inch of James, from his neck, to his shoulders, to his spine, gently caressing his back, as if massaging his body with hot kisses. James could barely breathe. He felt amazing. He felt loved. James wanted more. Logan's lips moved to his left leg, kissing gently, sending shivers through James' entire body.

"I can never get enough of you." Logan whispered, placing a gentle kiss behind James' left knee, going lower. James shivered. Logan could just be so loving when he wanted to be. "Logan…" Logan began treating James' right leg to the same amount of care and patience. James let out hot breaths and sighs and mewls making Logan throb in need. But now it wasn't about him, it was about James. About washing away his fears and anger, about reminding him just how much his husband wanted, loved and needed him.

"Logan…" James let out again when Logan began kissing and kneading his ass. "Please." Logan spread James' cheeks apart gently, licking a little at the point where James wanted it more. James mewled. Logan slipped his tongue a little past the ring of muscles. James mewled again. Logan's tongue slipped out and around and in and out and around and in and out and James was insane with desire. Logan felt a bit dizzy. He didn't take charge usually. Now the power was making him drunk with need.

"Logan… more…" James begged him. Logan thrust his tongue inside as deep as it would go. James arched his back a little, sticking his butt out and up, off the bed, right into Logan's face. "More…" Logan added a finger. Slowly. Afraid of hurting his husband – James had never asked him for more. Logan's heart was pounding out of his chest. He wasn't sure, but he felt James abandon himself without a single second thought. He was so hard it hurt, his clothes annoying, but he didn't care or have time to handle that little issue right now, not when James wanted him inside of him.

"Logan, please…" Logan began to move his finger just slightly. The moan coming from James' lips felt encouraging so he began to pump a little faster, pulling his tongue out. James moaned, pushing back on Logan's finger a little. "So good…" He moaned again. Logan gulped looking down at the image of his finger disappearing inside of his husband faster and faster. For the first time in eleven years of being together James was giving himself to Logan completely. Logan could have died right then and there, from the happiness, from the desire.

"Mmmm… Logan, for God's sake, MORE!" James moaned loudly. Logan kissed the top of James' ass cheek.

"Baby, what are we doing…?" He needed to make sure.

"You're loving me and driving me insane." James replied, no shadow of doubt in his voice.

"Jamie…"

"Please, Logie… please!" He slammed himself back down on Logan's finger. Logan slipped another finger in. James hissed in pain but kept moving on his own. Logan bit his lip, taking over the movements, scissoring a little, getting his tongue back in, between his fingers. James moaned loudly. "Yes… oh, God! Yes!" Logan moved his tongue in between James' walls. He was almost insane in desire. He pulled out a little, trying to get his brain working again.

"Jamie…" He let out, trying to reason with his husband. James just slammed back on his fingers. "Baby, are you sure?" Logan's voice was shaking, fear gripping at his heart, remembering how much it had hurt for him the first few times. Instead of an answer James began moving faster.

Suddenly James felt an explosion of pleasure when Logan's fingers hit something inside of him. "Oh, wow." He let out trying to do the same movement again. Logan understood, he crooked his fingers ever so slightly, getting a loud moan out of James. "Mmmm…"

James began to shake a little and Logan couldn't control himself anymore. He put his tongue back to good work and added another finger. James mewled, moaned and stuck his butt higher just a little, to accommodate his throbbing erection. Logan kept moving his fingers but moved his tongue to that little spot between James' ball sack and his hole, licking, sucking. "Fuck! LOGAN!" James yelled and came without warning.

Logan sat back o his own legs, smirking. His fingers didn't stop, still hitting on James' prostate. "Good, baby?" He asked, full of smugness. "Fuck, yes." James answered without a second thought. He soon recovered from his high and began begging for more again.

Logan took his hand out of his husband and began undressing. James whimpered his loss. "Get back here." James ordered. "Let me get undressed." Logan smirked. "Fine!" James put his own fingers inside of himself. Three at a time, moving like there was no tomorrow. Logan drooled at the sight. He took his sweet time getting undressed, loving the view. He kneeled in front of James. "Get me nice and wet." He ordered. James didn't hesitate to take Logan's dick in his mouth, sucking, licking, coating him, getting him ready.

Logan could barely control himself. His heart was pounding, trying to run out of him. James knew just what he liked and did exactly that, driving him more than insane. "Stop." He ordered. James let go of his dick. Logan groaned. He didn't really want to lose James' mouth from his body, but he knew it was worth it. He got off the bed. James was still pleasuring himself, moaning up a storm.

"Logan, please! Please!" Logan caved in. He got in between James' legs and gently pushed his hand away, looking down at the perfect little hole just waiting for him. "Logan… just…" Logan lined himself up, gulping down a lump, in fear of hurting James. He pushed in a little. James hissed. "Tell me if it's too much." Logan whispered, gently caressing James' back.

James nodded and slammed his ass back on Logan until he was completely filled, screaming out his pain, head thrown back, tears running down his face. Logan softened inside of James. "Baby… why did you…?" James let his face fall in between his arms, hiding away from Logan. Logan tried to move out, take the pain away. James stopped him, his hand on Logan's thigh. "I need you, Logan." He let out. "Please." Logan stilled, letting James adjust.

"I love you so much, baby. So much!" Logan kissed James' shoulder blade, the back of his neck, his spine, wherever he could reach. "I love you too… Hortense." James smiled looking Logan in the eyes. "Please move. I'm ok now…" Logan did. He moved slowly, gently. James' tears slowly dried away. "You feel so good, baby." He tried to assure Logan.

Logan kept a steady, slow pace. His heart banging so hard it was deafening. The heat, the tightness and the feeling of just being in control was almost too much for him to take. But none of that mattered. James was in pain and he needed to make that go away. He knew it would, but he needed to be patient. It hurt him to know James was in pain. It took a little time but soon James began to move on his own, pushing his perfect, round ass into Logan's lower belly, making his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Faster, Logie…please…" Logan sunk his teeth into James' shoulder to the point of almost drawing blood, controlling himself from pounding brainlessly, but still doing what James had asked of him. He was moving faster – still way too slow for his need, but fast enough to make James moan. Logan took that as a good sign that his beloved's pain was going away. That gave him the strength to control himself again.

"Oh, Logan…" James breathed out on a hot breath. "Why didn't we do this before?" James moaned. "God! You feel so good! I'm so full… God! Please more, give me more." Logan almost died. He kissed James' lips and moved faster. James asked for more. Logan gave him more. Gave him everything. He let go and began pounding faster and faster. James moaned loudly, panting, mewling. Logan was in Heaven.

"Logan!" James screamed at the top of his lungs when he finally came. Logan felt James' muscles clench around him like a vice. He kissed James deeply, coming inside of his husband, shaking from his very core. He felt limp, numb. He could barely breathe, couldn't move. James was exactly the same, lying under his husband, in a rather large puddle of his own seed.

As he came back to his senses, James began to giggle. Logan propped himself up on an elbow, looking into James' eyes, caressing his hair away from his face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if I got pregnant too?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Don't even joke about that."

"But it would be nice." James said dreamingly. "I kinda think I've been missing on a lot of stuff by never letting you take control… this sure felt good." James kissed Logan's lips, awkwardly, over his shoulder.

"It does." Logan let his forehead rest on James' shoulder. "I don't wanna do this..." Logan whispered before ever so gently pulling out. James hissed a little. "You ok?"

"I'll live…" James smiled. "I just feel…empty…" Logan smiled knowingly. "How can you handle the emptiness? God! I already want you back." James let out looking in Logan's eyes. Logan chuckled, moving his body off of James'. "Who told you to move?" James whined.

"I just wanted to do this." Logan whispered, moving James to his chest, gently, careful to his soreness. James did hiss a little but allowed Logan to hug him and rested his cheek on Logan's chest, on top of his heart. "I love you, Jamie. Thank you."

"I love you, Logan. So much."

James drifted to sleep in Logan's embrace.


	5. Changing dreams

**Author's notes:**

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but, as I said in the first chapter, I barely find the time to write anymore. I also felt I needed to write this moment so, I bumped Chapter 5 to Chapter 4.**

**This is about well, love. Love for Emily. Ok, I hope you like it. **

**Please don't shy away from reviews. They so make my day!**

**Love you all! **

* * *

**Changing dreams**

James had brought Logan and Emily home for a whole month now. All of this time he'd been looking for their own home. Now, for the last three hours, James had been doing the same thing – searching for a white picket fence little home for him and his new family. He was sitting at the living room table when Logan finally joined him to decide together what price they were willing to pay for their new home and what features they wanted on the place. A big back yard where Emily would be able to have a swing set and/or a pool, maybe a tree house, when she would be older .

Carlos found them chit-chatting away happily, making plans for their future together, day dreaming about their daughter growing up. He listened to the new parents' conversation without making a single noise. He cradled little Emily to his chest, making sure she was comfortable against his heart. He held back little gasps as he realized what James and Logan were planning. Tears flooded and he literally ran back to his and Kendall's room.

"Love, what is it?" Kendall asked, his voice filled with worry, seeing his husband a crying mess. He placed his laptop aside and rushed to Carlos' side, taking Emily from his shaky arms, guiding him to the bed while cradling Emily on his other arm. Carlos hid his face in Kendall's chest, crying.

"Logan and J-James…" Carlos sobbed. "They're search-searching for a house…" Carlos lifted his head and took Emily back in his arms, holding the precious baby on his shoulder, cradling her head in the palm of his hand, trying to calm himself down as he kissed her little head. "They're taking Emily away…" He whispered, quiet tears falling on his cheeks.

"Love, let's just go and talk to them…" Kendall stood up, extending a hand to his husband. Carlos nodded shortly, taking Kendall's hand. Kendall helped Carlos up, kissing his forehead and offering him a hug before gently ushering him back to the living room.

Logan and James were still huddled up in front of the laptop at the dining table. James' arm on the back of Logan's chair while Logan had his chin propped on his own hand, looking sideways at James, laughing lightly at whatever day dream James was having right about then. Kendall sighed a little. He couldn't believe James and Logan would simply leave Carlos and him out of their life just like that.

"Guys…" Kendall began, getting Logan and James back to reality. Both of them turned simultaneously with a synchronized "yeah", Logan's face lighting up at the sight of his daughter.

"You're moving away?" Carlos burst out before any of them could say anything else. "Taking Emily away?" He cradled the baby tighter to his body. Logan's jaw fell open.

"We do need a place of our own…" James let out.

That was enough for Carlos to lose it completely. He turned to face Kendall, hiding his face in the crook of his husband's neck, never letting go of Emily as he sobbed with all his might. "I told you so!"

Kendall hugged his husband, careful not to squish the baby in between them. He looked up at his friends – green eyes filled with sorrow – begging them quietly "please don't" before turning on his heels and taking Carlos away.

* * *

That night, at James' persistence, Logan allowed Carlos to put Emily to bed. Carlos had been sad all day long about their move and James had thought that putting Emily down for the night might help him feel better.

Unknown to Carlos, mother-her Logan left the baby monitor on and took the receiver to his room. He listened to it closely for any sign that Emily wasn't ok with being put to bed by her godfather. Of course he got none, but he still worried.

That night Carlos simply refused to leave Emily's side, finally falling asleep on the rocking chair besides Emily's crib. Kendall found him sleeping like that. He tried to pick his husband up and take him to bed, but Carlos woke up.

"No, Kendy, don't…"

"But, Los… you can't…"

Carlos began to cry again. Quiet sobs leaving his lips. "Yes I can… as long as she's here, with us, I can!"

"Love, don't be stubborn…"

"Mi vida, they're taking her away!"

Kendall hugged Carlos to his chest, trying to calm him down. "Love, Emily is their child… not ours…"

"I know that Kendy… I know… I know I have no rights over her… I know… I just… Kendall… we were the ones who held her first. We took care of her first. We gave her love when James was destroyed over Logan being in a coma, Kendall… we did that… I love her as if she were my own, Kendall… how can I just let them take her?" Carlos stood up, pulling at his hair, pacing around, frustrated with himself for not being able to control himself better. Kendall just quietly watched as his husband let out some steam.

Suddenly he stopped pacing, kneeling besides the crib. He reached a finger inside and caressed Emily's little hand, resting his forehead on the bars of her crib. "We'll miss her first word… her first step… her first everything, Kendall." Carlos took his hand away from Emily and turned to face Kendall. He hid his face in his husband's lap, allowing Kendall's soft touches to calm him down a little.

Kendall bent down and kissed Carlos' head. "That's selfish, Los…" Carlos kept sobbing shaking his head muttering "I know." into his knees. Kendall knew it wouldn't work, his own heart constricting at the thought of not having Emily just across the hall from his own room. He was at a loss for words. Didn't know what to do. Of course James and Logan would want a home just for them, as a family, but it hurt like hell to lose his own dreams of seeing Emily run around chasing Carlos for whatever reason. He wanted that. He wanted that so badly! But he couldn't stop James and Logan from having their own dreams and chase after them. Kendall let his head rest on his husband's and allowed his own tears to fall. Carlos felt Kendall's tears. He straightened his back and hugged Kendall tight.

* * *

Back in their own room Logan woke p to small, muffled crying coming from the baby monitor. He sat up quickly, filled with worry for his baby before even realizing the sobs were Carlos'. Logan's sharp movements woke James up as well. They both listened to Carlos and Kendall's conversation. Logan put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from squealing.

"They were…?" Logan asked his husband, clearly stupefied at the news.

James sighed, hiding his face in his hand before running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "Yes…"

"Why?" Logan stood up, looking down at him with anger.

"I couldn't… I never moved from you side…"

"James!" Logan whisper-screamed.

James kneeled up on the bed and took Logan's hand in his. "You are everything to me, Logan. If anything should happen to you… I can't… I can't live without you, Logan… Nothing else mattered to me…"

"James, she's our daughter. A part of you. A part of me!"

"I know that, baby… now… Now I'd give my life for her. For her happiness. But when I saw you like that…" James lifted a hand to trace the scar on Logan's chest. "I couldn't move from your side, Logan, I just couldn't…"

Logan sighed, knowing how James felt. Knowing he'd rather give his own life than have anything happen to his husband or daughter… or brothers. He sat down besides James, looking at the baby monitor.

"We can't move, James." He whispered looking in his husband's hazel eyes. "We can't take Emily away from them… we can't…"

James sighed and nodded. "I guess we can paint the fence around the mansion white and install a jungle gym and a swing set in the back yard…"

"Thank you." Logan sighed, kissing James' lips lightly. James kissed Logan back, just a light, a simple touch of lips that calmed his heart. "Tell them?" Logan asked with a small smile when they parted. James agreed with a simple nod. He took his husband's proffered hand, stood off the bed and followed Logan to his old room, a smile creeping on his face at the realization that he was home and his family was now complete.

* * *

Logan slowly opened the door to Emily's room. He hated seeing Carlos and Kendall suffer like that. He let go of James' hand and went to kneel by Carlos' side.

"We're not going anywhere." Logan simply said, resting a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Kendall looked up at James through his tears. James smiled back and nodded slightly just as Carlos broke apart from Kendall's embrace to turn and look at Logan, a question clearly plastered on his face. Logan smiled and squeezed Carlos' shoulder a little.

"We'll stay here. Be a family." Logan smiled. "Crazy, dysfunctional and loving family."

Carlos simply tackled Logan in a bone rushing hug. "Thank you." He whispered through tears of joy.


	6. Vanilla topping

**Author's notes:  
**

**First I don't post for more than a week and now I post two chapters in one day? Am I insane? Well - frankly - yes I am hihihi I'm just trying to make it up to you guys for not posting for so long.  
**

**One tiny shout-out to Kimmie - girl, I don't care you can't review every chapter, as long as you read my work and are happy with it, I'm more than happy. Getting to hear from you is like the icing on the cake for me. **

**All reviews are icing on the cake for me. I love getting feed-back from my readers. Hopefully you'll review and let me know your minds.  
**

**Ok, back to this chapter - this is a Kenlos chapter. One of my most delicious "ghost plots" - well, at least, to me.  
**

**Love you all! Pwwwwwweeeeeeease read and review.**

* * *

**Vanilla topping**

Kendall had been thinking a lot lately. Day dreaming, actually. Ever since the first time Carlos had taught him how that little pink piece of plastic was to be used he kept wanting more. And more. And more. He felt insatiable. But he kept his desires inside.

That is until he finally got the house alone. James and Logan had taken Emily to see Brooke and Carlos was gone grocery shopping. Kendall saw his chance. He all but ran back to his bathroom after kissing Carlos good bye. He grabbed Carlos' kit, eyeing the contents. He gulped and took out the little sliver vibrator.

"Carlos says he feels so good…" Kendall whispered putting the box back in its "secret" drawer before going back to the bedroom, a towel in his hand, the silver toy in his other hand. He gingerly placed the towel on the bed – as if taking care of an egg. And sat down.

He kept looking at the toy in his hand, his heart rate speeding up at the thought of what he was about to do. "I can do this…" Kendall chuckled nervously. He reached into the bedside table and took out the lube and his pink butt plug, aligning them neatly on the bed before proceeding to take off his clothes.

He found himself half hard already just at the gentle brush of air against his overheated skin. He felt a bit unsure, but decided to push through his nerves. He imagined Carlos' face seeing him, helping him and bit down on his bottom lip. His hand found its way to his growing erection, a thumb brushing over his head.

"I can do this…" Kendall left out with a small moan. He sat down on the towel, on his knees, pulling the cap open on the lube. He poured a rather generous amount of lube on his pink plug and sat on it in one swift move. He barely registered the pain. It even turned him on, his dick standing at full length away from his body. A hand went to work on it as he leaned forward on the bed, making the plug move inside of him.

A moan left his lips. "Fuck, Carlos, where are you?" He moaned lightly. He kept moving making the pink toy do amazing things to his body, while his hand kept moving up and down. Kendall realized the familiar feeling in his gut and slowed down, breathing heavily. "Fuck!" He let out.

As he moved again the sun shone on the silver vibrator next to his leg. Kendall bit down on his lip again as he reached for it. A little moan escaped his lips as his fingers coiled around the cold plastic. He sighed and reached for the lube, letting some of it drip on top of the silvery surface.

As soon as he made sure his vibrator was coated enough, Kendall sat back down on his legs, the plug reaching a little thing inside of him, making his head fall back in pleasure. "Mmmm…" Kendall moaned and repeated his movement a few times before reaching back and taking the plug out only to replace it with the vibrator in his hand.

He didn't stop to realize that the vibrator was considerably larger than his plug and the pain running through his system caught him by surprise. A pain filled cry left his lips, but Kendall bottomed the toy inside of him. "FUCK! That hurts!" Kendall stilled. "Fuck! Fuck!" He gritted his teeth, but decided to move a little. The vibrator moved easily inside of him, sliding out without much effort and sliding in with just as much ease. Soon Kendall grew accustomed and the sounds escaping his lips weren't of pain anymore.

"Carlos, get back here faster." Kendall whispered on a hot breath, circling his hips on the toy, hitting his sweet spot in the process. He bottomed the toy inside of him again, leaning on his right elbow, working the toy in circles, brushing his finger on the switch of the vibrator by mistake and turning it on.

The sudden buzz inside of him, on the exact right spot, took Kendall by surprise. "Oh, God!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, falling face first on the pillows in front of him as his hand found its way to achieve his more-than-needed release.

He flopped down on the bed. Completely limp. Couldn't move. He simply allowed sleep to take over him just as he was, completely naked sitting in a puddle of his own seed, with the toy inside of him.

* * *

Carlos came home expecting to see Kendall playing some video game in the living room. Instead he found an empty home waiting for him. He pouted while putting the groceries away – hoping to avoid one of Logan's "mom fits" over leaving stuff out of place. He sighed and went to his bedroom, needing a rest.

When he opened the door, Carlos froze, gasping quietly at the sight. Kendall asleep on their bed, on a random towel, with the little silver dildo INSIDE of him. Carlos' eyes went as wide as saucers and his jeans became constricting all of a sudden, a little moan escaping his lips.

Carlos' body took over his brain, his feet carrying him next to his husband, forgetting to even close the door behind him but undressing with every step. By the fifth step he was on the edge of the bed. By the fifth step he was fully naked. By the fifth step he was fully erect without as much as a single touch.

"Kendall…" He whispered with a hot breath, gently caressing his husband buttocks. "You're so beautiful." Carlos whispered again, bending down to kiss Kendall's lower back. "Mi vida, wake up…" Carlos breathed in Kendall's ear, kissing, nipping at the shell of his ear. Kendall stirred a little. "Mi amor…" Carlos climbed in bed next to his husband, on top of him, pressing his erection into his thigh, careful not to move the toy inside of his husband.

"Los?" Kendall woke up in a bit of a daze. He felt Carlos' naked body pressed against his, his erection almost painfully prodding in his thigh. He moved a little to welcome one of his husband's kisses, but something moved inside of him making him feel filled, drawing out a surprising moan from his lips.

"Si, mi vida. I'm right here…"

"I missed you." Kendall turned his face a bit more and captured Carlos' lips in an awkward open mouth heated and needy kiss, relinquishing control to his husband in a heartbeat.

Carlos felt himself grow even harder, if that was even possible anymore. Kendall would rarely allow him control of their kisses and Carlos found it beyond arousing. "I was only gone for half an hour, mi vida." Carlos whispered when they parted their lips, in dire need of air.

"Felt like forever…" Kendall breathed out, kissing Carlos again yet again relinquishing dominance. Carlos moaned into the kiss. "Love… I need you." Kendall whispered.

"Mi vida…" Carlos pulled Kendall to his chest, forgetting for a moment about the toy inside his husband, making Kendall moan, waking him up completely, in every sense of the word.

"I need you. Now." Kendall growled, suddenly pushing Carlos to his back. Carlos didn't fight, he simply went on his back, spreading his legs, waiting for Kendall to prep him and posses him like he would usually do, pushing his head back on the pillows to allow Kendall access to his neck, closing his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip in anticipation. Except the touch he'd been anticipating didn't come.

He opened his eyes only to see Kendall saddle his hips. He perked himself up on his elbows, trying to understand, but Kendall just leaned down and kissed him breathless while still managing to allow Carlos the feeling of control. Carlos moaned loudly, his head swirling at all the new feelings.

"Mi vida… what are you doing?" Carlos asked when Kendall finally broke away and straightened his back.

"Nothing…" Kendall replied, his heart beating at the speed of light, fear running through his heated blood. He pushed through it, raising on his knees, bending down again to kiss his husband. Kendall found with delight that allowing Carlos control was easier than he'd ever thought. That allowed him to have enough brain cells left to remember his plan. His left hand went back and pulled out the silver toy.

Carlos barely sensed the movement, being fully lost in Kendall's submission to him. He only heard a little thump when Kendall threw the toy away. Carlos turned his head at the noise, but Kendall got his attention back, kissing his neck, nipping at his every sweet spot, making his eyes flutter shut in a second.

"Mi vida…" Carlos let out with a needy little moan. "Please…" Carlos begged for Kendall to touch him in any way. Kendall just ignored his plea, sitting up again, reaching out for the lube. Carlos bit his lips expecting Kendall to drip the thick liquid onto his fingers and finally – FINALLY – prep him, touch him, do anything to him, really.

Kendall smirked knowing the look in Carlos' eyes. He slowly dripped the lube on his hand, like he always did, his heart beating so hard, wanting to run out of him right then and there. He put the lube aside and bent down to place a kiss on Carlos' beauty mark on his jaw while taking Carlos' dick in his lubed hand. Carlos' gasp filled him with happiness.

"Kend…mmmm…" Carlos moaned out, not knowing what Kendall wanted. He soon got the idea when Kendall slowly – painfully – sunk down on him. Carlos forgot how to breathe seeing Kendall on top of him. Feeling Kendall around him. Feeling Kendall's tightness, his heat. "Fuck! Mi vida… fuck! Oh, God!" Carlos let out without control.

Kendall felt so much pain it was even hard to breathe. His head went back. Tears began threatening to fall. "God! Carlos! You're so big!" Kendall shrieked out, holding onto Carlos' thigh, for stability, with one hand and his dick, with the other before lowering himself the last inch.

Carlos fought himself with every single ounce of self control he had not to move like a maniac inside of Kendall and allow him to get used to being filled and stretched like that. "Dios Mio, Kendall!" Carlos opened his eyes to look at his husband. He couldn't take Kendall's beauty. His milky skin covered in a light coat of delicious sweat, his chest raising rapidly, his head tilted back, his neck fully exposed. Carlos bit down on his own lip until he drew blood when he saw Kendall's full hard on still there through the pain. A little moan left his lips as he lost control. "Mi vida." Carlos growled and stood up, hugging Kendall to his chest, kissing, nipping at his collar bone.

"Carlos…" Kendall mewled.

"I know, mi vida. Just let yourself adjust." Carlos whispered, a hand sliding between their bodies, gently stroking Kendall through it. That drew a little moan out of him. Carlos tightened his grip working his hand a little faster until Kendall began to bounce on his lap a little.

Carlos moaned a little at his tiny movement. Kendall felt his breath catch deep inside his chest. He realized what his husband was feeling, and even though he was still in some pain, he got over it and moved again. And again. Kendall gritted his teeth. It hurt. But he kept moving anyway.

Carlos saw the pain in Kendall's features, in the way he kept his eyes closed so tightly. It almost hurt Carlos to see Kendall in so much pain. He fought himself to keep still, kissing every inch of Kendall's skin that he could reach, moving his hand on Kendall's hard on faster and faster, thumbing across his tip, doing anything he could to make it better for his love.

Kendall didn't stop. He kept moving, picking up speed as the pain inside of him began to subside. Once that finally happened it didn't take long for Kendall's senses to be overwhelmed. His hands looped around Carlos' neck and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Carlos took control of their kiss, tilting his head up, never forgetting to pump his hand on Kendall's erection. Kendall let out a moan before breaking their kiss, in need of air.

Carlos growled low from his chest. He felt Kendall relax around him. He felt the moment when Kendall's pain had turned to pleasure. Suddenly he couldn't control himself anymore. He flipped Kendall in one swift move, surprising a gasp out of his husband as his back hit the mattress. Carlos let his chest press against Kendall's as he captured his husband's lips in a heated kiss.

"Love, please… move…" Kendall urged.

"Wrap your legs around me." Carlos ordered. When Kendall complied without a single question Carlos growled again. He began moving slowly at first, picking up speed as Kendall kept meeting him half way, lifting his hips.

"Touch me…" Kendall begged and Carlos complied, fisting his husband again.

It didn't take long for Carlos to feel himself on the edge. "Come for me." He ordered again, biting down on Kendall's shoulder, marking his husband.

"Oh, God! Yes!" Kendall screamed as if on cue, coming all over Carlos' fist when his thumb brushed lightly against his head. That moment Carlos understood why Kendall always wanted him to come first. Kendall's muscles clenched around him, making the tightness unbearable. Carlos felt like he would be ripped apart with his every move. He pulled out half way and slammed hard one last time before coming hard, like never before. "Dios!" Carlos collapsed on top of his husband.

Kendall pulled Carlos closer, nuzzled his hair. "Now I get it." He whispered.

"Get what, mi amor?" Carlos could barely breathe, let alone think.

"Why you love making love so much." Kendall smiled lazily in Carlos' hair. Carlos smirked.

"You won't like it so much later…" Carlos teased pulling out of Kendall as gently as he could. Kendall hissed. "See?" Carlos looked down at his husband, gently caressing his face.

"You never said anything about the pain…"

"And my hissing and funny walk didn't give you a hint?" Carlos teased again.

"Yeah… but you didn't say it hurt this much…"

"Because it's the first time, mi vida. It gets better when you get used to it." Carlos placed a small kiss on Kendall's lips.

"Is that your way of telling me you wanna do this again?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…?"

Kendall laughed and pulled Carlos back to his chest. "I love you."

"I know." Carlos giggled as Kendall nudged him in the ribs. "I mean – I love you, too."

"Better." Kendall giggled as a terrifying shriek pierced his eardrums. Both he and Carlos turned to see James slam the door to their bedroom screaming at the top of his lungs "CLOSE THE STUPID DOOR NEXT TIME! THERE'S A CHILD LIVING IN THIS HOUSE!"


	7. Fairy God… Father?

**Author's notes: Thank you for your kind reviews. I love hearing from you all. **

**This short chapter is about - dum dum dum dum - Gustavo! I know I know I know - not what you expected, but! He is an important character for me and his story is a big part of Drunken Happiness, even if I didn't share it that much, I just always kept it in the back of my mind while writing. So - here's Gustavo's first "ghost plot" - yes he has another.**

**Hope you enjoy it! I sure did enjoy being able to finally give Gustavo a bit of attention. He deserved it.**

**So... Pwease pwease don't shy away from reviews. **

**Love you all!**

* * *

**Fairy God… Father?**

"How is it like?" Gustavo asked Logan, still in awe.

"Like butterflies. Just in one spot. More defined."

"Butterflies." Gustavo echoed, looking down at his hand on Logan's abdomen. He took his hand away and simply left, still looking at it.

He went right to his office and made sure to lock the door, still looking down in awe at his own hand. It was the very first time he'd felt a baby kick inside his mo… well… father's belly. Wow! That sounded weird. Gustavo thought about it for a second. "Butterflies…" His brain started tingling, his hands aching for something to write with, for a sheet of music. He ravaged through his desk drawers until he found what he needed and began writing down his thoughts, his music with fervor.

He wrote and wrote and corrected and re-wrote the same music passage and lyrics until they were perfect. He ignored Kelly's knocks, he ignored the "dogs" coming to check up on him, he just worked on the song through the night.

The following day he slept off his tiredness, happy with the result of his hard work, allowing his "dogs" a little day off, but not before warning them that he wanted them all in the studio bright and early, at seven am the following day.

He gave Logan the song to read. "Butterflies". Of course the genius Logan caught on what the song was about. So did James – who said James Diamond wasn't insightful was a stupid person!

"Gustavo… this… this is beautiful…" Logan wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you…" Gustavo lost his words for a second. Neither of his "dogs" had ever reacted so emotionally over one of his songs before. Then again he'd never written a more personal or meaningful song for them before either. Still, Gustavo found himself turn to mush over Logan's reaction, even if he knew that it was most likely because of his raging hormones. Maybe he was getting softer. Or maybe it was just the thought of a brand new life. The life that had inspired him to write "Butterflies".

"It really is amazing." James whispered, holding Logan from behind, kissing his temple. Logan handed the sheet of music to Carlos and Kendall, leaning back into James' warmth.

Carlos cooed while Kendall smirked over his shoulder.

"They're right, Gustavo. It's, probably your best song." Gustavo's mouth fell agape at the sound of Kendall's compliment.

"Too bad no one will ever hear it…" Logan added dreamingly.

"I know, DOG! But you WILL sing it anyway!" Gustavo strutted to his control panel the second he saw Kelly take the sheet of paper and read it. Kelly covered her mouth and watched him go. Kelly sighed and followed Gustavo to the control panel, settling in her usual chair at his side. Gustavo turned his back to her and began telling the "dogs" what to do, which lyric to sing, how high to go. All four men listened closely and followed his instructions better than ever.

They recorded the song that no one would ever hear in record time.

When they were done Gustavo retreated to his office once more, flopping down on his chair. He hid his face in the palms of his hands, his elbows propped on the desk, as he let out a deep sigh filled with sorrow.

Logan's newly discovered motherly instincts kicked into high gear when he saw Gustavo literally run to his office so he followed the fat man.

"Gustavo?" Logan questioned slowly opening the office door.

Gustavo growled. "I can't believe I forgot to lock the freaking door…"

"What happened?" Logan began to prod into Gustavo's mind, closing the door behind him before taking a seat on the chair in front of Gustavo's desk. Gustavo growled but offered nothing. "Why are you treating Kelly like she doesn't exist?"

Gustavo's head shot up. "I don't!"

"You do, Gustavo. You do. You barely say five words to her all day long, you shut her out and send her on wild, unneeded errands… why?"

Gustavo growled again, hiding his face in his palms once more. Logan sensed he was on the verge of breaking down so he simply just stood there, hands folded neatly in his lap, waiting for Gustavo to speak his mind. "Why do you care?" Gustavo finally asked, his voice quiet, gentle and very un-Gustavo-like.

Logan shrugged. "You're part of my family now."

Gustavo didn't know how to react. He let his body fall back into the chair, but his eyes never met Logan's gaze. "Maybe you shouldn't care… you'd be better off… everybody would be better off…"

Logan got up from his chair, circled the desk and leaned against the edge. He put a hand on Gustavo's shoulder when Gustavo turned his chair away from him. "You know that's just nonsense, Gustavo. We all care about you. James, Carlos, Kendall and I. We all care for you. You're family now, after so many years of working together."

Gustavo sighed and let his head fall to his chest. "Why would you care for someone who always screams at you?" Logan chuckled.

"We all know it's the way you express yourself better. Actually… it's kind of weird to hear you talk in a normal voice… we're all so used to you screaming." Logan tried to joke but quickly regretted his words when Gustavo seemed to drift further into depression instead of cracking the smile Logan had hope for. "I'm joking, Gustavo." Gustavo nodded, breathing out a small "yeah" but still refusing to turn his chair. "Won't you, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I…"

"Did Kelly do anything to upset you?" Logan tried seeing that Gustavo was shutting up again.

"No. Never. She's amazing. She's always doing more than her job. She's… I'm… It's just… I…" Gustavo stopped babbling. Logan kept quiet. He squeezed Gustavo's shoulder reassuringly. Gustavo sighed. "I think I'm in love…" He whispered. Logan needed a moment to process the information.

"In love?" Logan asked gently. "With whom?" Logan asked and instantly felt stupid and needed to faceplam himself. "Kelly." Logan whispered. Gustavo nodded right as Kelly entered the room.

"Gustav… Oh! Logan. I didn't know you were here." She said on a happy tone before even noticing Gustavo's demeanor. "Gustavo… what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" Gustavo yelled out of the blue, making Logan jump back a bit.

"Ohhh… kay… emm… I just wanted to let you know Travis needs your help editing "Butterflies" but if you want… I can…" She trailed off pointing a thumb over her shoulder, at the door.

"Tell him I'm busy. Just… have him do what he thinks it's best and I'll take it from there…" Gustavo made an uncommittal sign with his right hand, basically telling Kelly to leave. Kelly got the point and exited the office with a small nod of her head.

"Why are you treating her like this?" Logan whispered.

"I can't look at her, Logan. I can't… looking at her makes me… weak. I hate being weak…"

"Weak? How?" Logan pushed him gently.

"LIKE WEAK!" Gustavo yelled.

"Put a bit more words to that description, Gustavo. Come on. You're a song writer. You're supposed to be able to verbalize your feelings better than one word." Logan teased.

"Weak like I can't think straight, weak like my knees don't hold me, weak like my heart is racing out of control, weak like I can't eat, weak like I can't sleep just thinking of her, weak like I lose track of what she's saying because I just listen to the sound of her voice… weak like… like… like my belly's in my throat constantly…" Logan chuckled a little as Gustavo turned to him with a scold in his eyes.

"Well, it kinda is, big man." He patted Gustavo's big belly.

"See…" Gustavo's head fell forward. "How could she ever look at this" Gustavo opened his arms. "Like something other than hideous."

"You're not hideous." Logan stated simply.

"Like you'd know."

"Hey! I'm gay, remember?"

"Pfa! For James. Anyone would be gay for James. Even I would be gay for James – he'd never look at me, but… everyone would be gay for that DOG!"

Logan chuckled. "He is hot, huh?" Gustavo sighed. "I'm lucky." Logan made a dreamy face. "But, this is not about me, but about you." Logan pushed a finger into Gustavo's chest. "You never know Gustavo. Not until you try…"

"I can't take a chance, Logan. I'd be risking everything. From rejection to a harassment law-suite. She's my employee, Logan. I can't just…"

"Yes you can. Look at me and James. I always thought James was straight but still, I tried. I risked a lifetime of friendship. Look where we are. Because I tried, Gustavo. I swallowed my fears and I tried. Do the same. Try. I don't think Kelly will…"

"That's right you DON'T THINK!" Gustavo yelled again. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE! I HAVE WORK TO DO!"

Logan sighed and put his head down. "I'll go. But think about it, Gustavo. Just think about it. Kelly doesn't deserve the way you're treating her now. Especially since you…"

"OUT! OUT NOW!" Gustavo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Logan put his hands up and left him alone.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked as soon as Logan got back to Studio A.

Logan shrugged. "He's just overwhelmed, I guess."

James nodded and dropped the issue.


	8. Beside the point

**Author's notes:**

**I know I just posted a new chapter, but... oh, man! I wrote this down already, how can I keep it to myself when I want my sweet readers to know everything that's going on in my mind? So, yeah, second chapter update in what 45 minutes? *le dramatic sigh***

**I said this would be Chapter 8, but I'm switching again. It's about Gustavo and Kelly. Now tell me if it doesn't make sense to follow "Fairy God...Father?"...**

**Ok, so, as I said before - Gustavo meant a lot to me while writing Drunken Happiness - now I'm just sharing his story.**

**Love you all! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kelly and Gustavo ran to the hospital as soon as Jennifer called them to let them know that Logan had given birth. Kelly squealed with happiness over Emily finally being born, but her happiness soon turned to sorrow when Jennifer told them that Logan was clinging on to his life by a hair because of severe blood loss during the operation.

Gustavo hadn't even parked the car properly and Kelly ran into the hospital to meet Logan's family and offer her support. He went in after her wanting to be of some assistance. He found out Logan was in a coma and James was by his side. He wanted to see Emily, but the nurses didn't let him. HIM! Gustavo fucking Rocque! The guy that fucking paid for this whole fucking hospital!

Gustavo started to yell at everyone. He screamed until his lungs hurt and his throat felt dry. They allowed him to see Emily from the outside of the window. It didn't do much to calm him down but it did force him to stop shouting. She looked so frail. So peaceful.

Gustavo put my hand on the window. Something inside of him cringed thinking of the possibility that she might never know her father. That Logan might never see her face. A tear fell down his cheek. He felt a tiny hand wrap around his. He turned to see Kelly. He nodded ever so slightly. Kelly squeezed his hand a little then let go and went back to the waiting room where Logan and James' families were.

The waiting room was a tear fest and Kelly couldn't control herself from joining in, while holding Joanna in a tight embrace. She tried to be strong and tell her that everything was going to be all right, that Logan would be fine, but she couldn't find the strength.

* * *

When Logan came to and Gustavo got the news from Ryan that Logan was ok he ran straight to Kelly. It took a little while for him to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees, gulping air into his lungs with greed, lifting a finger to Kelly, making her shut up and wait.

"Ryan called…" Gustavo panted.

"AND!?" Kelly urged him.

Gustavo stood up straight. "Logan's awake." He let out with a smile.

"What?!" Kelly jumped up in happiness, her arms wrapping around Gustavo's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Gustavo hugged back, not as tightly as he would have liked, trying not to scare Kelly away, enjoying her closeness, breathing in her peachy scent. He felt his knees go weak while his heart ran like crazy inside his rib cage.

Kelly gently let go of Gustavo. As she pulled apart Kelly locked eyes with Gustavo for just half a second. An awkward silence settled between them. Not knowing what to do, Kelly cleared her throat and took a step back, looking at her feet.

"We should… emm… go see him…?" She asked with a whisper.

"Him…? Logan… yeah… Logan… Go… see… Logan…" Gustavo babbled, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

At Emily's one month "birthday" party Logan made sure to invite Gustavo and Kelly as well. He always said that his family wasn't complete without them around. Every time Logan said that Gustavo melted just a little on the inside.

Somehow he caught himself thinking of the "dogs" as his sons more and more every day. It surprised him how these young men ended up getting under his skin and into his heart. Gustavo had other bands and artists he would work with but none that he enjoyed working with more than Big Time Rush. They'd drive him crazy with their antics, but he loved every second on the chaos they'd inflict on him. He'd never admit to it, of course, but he did.

The day before the big party Kelly dragged Gustavo, not really against his will, but he'd never admit to that either, to buy some baby clothes for the "birthday girl". They spent hours at the mall going through every single piece of baby clothing, finally settling on a couple of white and pink dresses that were almost doll-sized. Gustavo chose those because he saw the change in Kelly's features. He saw how she cooed over them. How she melted, perhaps imagining those very dresses on her own daughter – like Gustavo had done. He sighed quietly while exiting the baby store fantasizing over HIS daughter WITH Kelly. His heart began to ache as he did not allow himself to dwell in such hurtful day dreams.

The party was lovely. Emily slept through most of it. Gustavo was happy that she was such a good little baby, not fussing over the noise around her as both her fathers and her godfathers were such a noise-making bunch. He cradled Emily to his heart most of the time, feeling much like her over-sized-living-teddy-bear and giggling when she made all those cute little baby noises in her sleep. He didn't laugh, however, when she pooped herself in her sleep.

That was when Kelly laughed. Her little infectious laugh that was music to Gustavo's ears. Even so he scolded her for laughing at him as she took Emily to change her diapers, with James' help, of course, at Logan's precise instructions. It made Gustavo laugh how whipped Logan had James.

"So?" Logan asked sitting next to him.

"So what, dog?"

"Really? Dog?" Logan raised an eyebrow at him. For some reason Gustavo felt intimidated like never before. Ever since he had had Emily, Logan had changed, his demeanor much more assertive, more self-confident. Motherhood agreed with Logan. And again – darn! that sounded weird!

"What do you want, Logan?"

"Better. Did you talk to Kelly yet?"

"About?"

"Gustavo!" Logan exclaimed in an exasperated tone of voice, as if talking to a child. "About your feelings for her…" Logan explained himself in a "duh" tone of voice.

Of course Gustavo knew what Logan wanted. He sighed. "No…"

"Why?"

"Because… I can't, Logan… I just can't…"

"Gustavo, how many times have we had this conversation in the last months?"

"Just drop it, ok?" Gustavo got up and walked purposefully to the Swedish bar Logan had put up for everyone to get their treats and drinks from – purposefully, as in with the purpose of getting away from Logan… Like that would ever work. Logan followed.

"Why can't you, Gustavo?" Gustavo groaned. He didn't see Kelly come back into the living room, standing right behind him as she tried to get Logan's attention. Logan didn't notice her either, as her tiny frame was fully hidden behind Gustavo's. "Why can't you tell Kelly how you feel about her?" Kelly held back a squeak.

"I just can't ok? She'll think I'm a creep. A disgusting creep trying to get into his employee's pants."

Logan made an angry noise, throwing his hands up turning on his heels and leaving Gustavo where he stood, looking down at his feet.

Kelly covered her mouth with her hand. In the blink of an eye she made a rash decision. She patted Gustavo on the shoulder. He turned slowly and did a double take.

"Keeeelllyyy… hhiii…" He said awkwardly.

"I quit." Kelly belted.

Gustavo gasped out loud. His eyes bulged out of his head as he ripped the bug-eye sunglasses off of his face. His jaw fell wide open before. His breath caught in his chest. He was at a loss for words. Then he remembered one word. "WHAT? WHY!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kelly shrugged, her tiny frame moving almost from head to toe as she did so. "So you won't be a disgusting creep trying to get into his employee's pants."

Gustavo did a double take again. "What?"

"I heard you and Logan talking."

Gustavo's knees finally gave in and he leaned against the table on his left. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything…"

Gustavo turned red. "Kelly… I…"

Kelly crossed the small distance between the two of them, invading Gustavo's private space, facing him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" She whispered, a hand gently caressing his face, her touch light as a feather. Gustavo swallowed hard, closing his eyes, delighting in her touch.

"I…"

Kelly didn't let him finish whatever lame excuse he had on the tip of his tongue, she simply brought his lips to his in a simple, gentle touch. Gustavo was frozen for half a second before realizing that his dearest dream was coming true. When he finally came to his senses he put a hand on Kelly's lower back – his other still supporting him against the table – and pulled her closer to him, kissing right back.

Kelly tasted like chocolate, marshmallows and strawberries. She tasted like happiness.

When Kelly pulled apart with a smile, Gustavo couldn't help but smile as well. "Are you sure?" He asked with fear. Kelly nodded. "On one condition."

"What?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"You don't quit. You work with me. You don't sue." Kelly threw her head back and laughed. Her laughter music to Gustavo's ears.

"That's three conditions." She pointed with a smile.

"Then I'll add a fourth." Kelly raised an eyebrow. "You marry me." Gustavo whispered into her ear, making Kelly gasp in surprise. She smiled with all of her heart.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok." She nodded. "To all four conditions." Gustavo wanted to scream in happiness. "As long as you stop screaming at me all the time. You have a beautiful speaking voice." Gustavo nodded eagerly and kissed Kelly with every bit of his being.

"YES!" Logan yelled from somewhere in the middle of the party. "FINALLY!"

Kelly smiled into Gustavo's kiss knowing perfectly well that every pair of eyes was now on them.


	9. Tongue Tied

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! Whazzzzaa! :))**

**Ok, so - this is Tongue Tied - a little medley of moments where my beloved main characters find themselves at a loss for words.**

**I added a bit of slash... cause, you know, I love it and I have no self control and such. Yeah! That!**

**Ok, thank you for sticking by me. I hope I don't let you down.**

**Love love love LOVE you all, my sweet readers! Please don't forget to leave me a review or two, you know, just so I get feedback and know weather or not I'm doing good on this story.**

**Love!**

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

Carlos had been having the stupidest smile etched on his face for a few days now. Logan kept wondering what the HELL was going on. Carlos was a genuinely happy person normally, but this was different.

"Baby, don't you think Carlos has been acting weird lately?" Logan asked one morning, sitting on the sink, while James was shaving.

"You mean more than usual?"

"Yeah – he's got this continuous smile… ever since Kendall made us take Emily out…"

"You think? I mean – Carlos is always smiling, baby."

"What do you think they did…?" Logan whispered in a gossip-y voice. James chuckled.

"The bunny-hop!" James laughed as Logan pouted. "You're adorable when you pout, baby!" James kissed Logan's nose, leaving a bit of shaving crème behind. Logan wiped his nose and jumped off the sink.

"You're annoying. I can't gossip at all with you." He said, playfully, as he went back to their bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Los! Hey, Los!" Logan yelled that evening, seeing as, miraculously they were home alone. Carlos came in from the pool with a stupid grin on his face – the same grin that would not leave his face in almost as week now. Logan wanted to know why – maybe it could be contagious?

"Yeah, Logie…"

"Emm… dude… I wanted to ask you something…" Logan scratched behind his neck. He had no idea what he was getting himself into or how to even ask.

"Shoot."

"Well… emm… I've emm…" Logan blabbered. He took a deep breath. "I've been seeing you smile a lot lately." Carlos grinned wider – Logan hadn't thought that could be possible. "Why?" Logan suddenly asked. Carlos chuckled.

"Logie… that's private." Carlos blushed.

"Duuuude!" Logan whined. Carlos blushed a deep shade of red.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Come on, Carlos. I wanna know – maybe… it's contagious?" Logan shrugged and put his hands up.

Carlos burst out laughing. "Logie, it so doesn't work that way." He kept giggling, trying to move away.

"I wouldn't know, cause you won't share!" Logan pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Carlos let his head fall between his shoulders. "What time is it…?"

"3."

"What time do the guys get back with Em?"

"6."

"Fine! Come with me." Carlos grabbed Logan's wrist with a HUGE grin on his face. "I've been dying to talk to someone!" He squealed and dragged Logan to his bathroom to show Logan "the secret drawer" and share memories of the best tequila shots he'd ever had in his life.

Logan gawked. He expected a lot, but not THAT! He listened to Carlos gush over the best night of his life, over how amazing Kendall was, how good tequila tasted off of his body, how this how the other. Logan found himself sharing his own stories, Carlos gasping at some of his stories.

By the time James, Kendall and Emily came home they found both of them on the living room couch, bonding and gossiping like girls, over sex stories and a glass – or five – of red wine.

* * *

Not even a week later Logan went to wake up Emily for school. His heart sank as he heard his daughter bawl her eyes out. He gently rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Go away…" Emily cried.

"Baby, it's me… what's wrong, honey?" Logan slowly opened his daughter's door.

Emily just pulled her covers up, over her head, completely ignoring her father. Logan's heart stopped as he sat on his daughter's bed, next to her.

"Em… tell me what's wrong. Let me help you, honey…"

"You can't…" Emily sobbed.

"Let me try, baby. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I…" Logan waited. "It…. hurts, dad…" Emily sobbed under her covers. Logan's eyes went wide. He didn't think his daughter was old enough to like boys yet. He wanted to kill the bastard who'd broken her heart.

"Who…" He tried to let out, but stopped himself when he saw Emily curl up in a tiny little ball. His brain finally started working properly again and realized what was really wrong with his daughter. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be right back, baby." He told Emily and basically ran to the kitchen.

James was sitting at the counter, sipping his morning coffee, reading the morning news on his iPad, like he did every morning. He looked up to see Logan rush in and put a tea pot on the stove.

"Call… call Brooke…" Logan stuttered, his face white as paper.

"Why?" James asked calmly.

"Em…" Logan began trembling a little unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong with Emily?" James shot up from his chair, slamming his hands on the counter.

"She… I think she… g-got her p-period…" Logan whispered, shaking like a leaf. Yes, he might have known all the medical details of what Emily's body was going through, yes, he might have been "the doctor" of the house, but that didn't mean that he had any kind of inkling as to what Emily was going through right now, on a psychological level. He was scared out of his God darn mind that he couldn't help his daughter.

James' face went wide. He nodded shortly and promptly called Brooke.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Mom…" James cleared his throat. "How fast can you get here?" He asked, his voice squeaky. "Em… got her period… Ok, mom, thank you." James ended the conversation.

Logan poured Emily a cup of chamomile tea, sweetened it with honey, just the way she liked it and grabbed a couple of pain killers from the medicine drawer. "What did she say?"

"She'll be here in ten minutes." James ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you." Logan whispered and went back to Emily.

She was still in a tiny little ball. Logan caressed her back gently. "Baby, I brought you some tea and a pain killer… maybe that can help…"

Emily sighed and pulled the covers of her head. She looked white. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, from sweating. She moved up on the pillows, cradling the hot cup her father gave her, as if it were a life-line.

Logan tried to smile as he moved her bangs out of her eyes and opened his hand to give her the medicine.

"Thank you, Dad." She told Logan with half a voice before swallowing the pill with a bit of tea.

"Katie says tea helps her relieve some of the pain…" Logan tried.

"Dad – that's so embarrassing…" Emily shied her eyes away from Logan.

"James called grandma Brooke… she'll be here soon." He told her understandingly. "Do you need anything else?" Emily shook her head. "You can stay home from school today… I'll call your principal…"

"Don't tell him WHY!" Emily exploded, her face red with embarrassment.

"Ok… I'll ask James to tell him something then…"

"Good… Daddy's a much better liar than you, Dad… no offense…" Emily leaned back on her pillows.

Logan chuckled. "That can never be an offense, sweetie." He kissed her forehead, secretly making sure she hadn't a temperature, sighing inwardly when he felt her forehead normal.

Emily slowly pulled away, put the cup on her nightstand and went back to her ball. Logan sighed a little. He had no idea what to do. He was scared. He just stood there, in silence, not knowing if Emily wanted him there or not. He simply stood there until Brooke came. Like a tornado.

"Logan – out!" Brooke ordered. Logan didn't know what to do. This was his daughter. Brooke couldn't just order him like that – could she? "Logan…" Brooke said on a menacing voice. Emily got up from under her covers, looked at Brooke.

"Grandma…" She began to cry. Logan didn't want to leave. It hurt to see Emily in pain, like that.

"Logan – OUT!" Brooke pointed her finger out the door. "This is between women. OUT! NOW!"

Logan nodded and reluctantly got out, leaving Emily in Brooke's capable hands. He went to his own room and locked himself up to research about first periods on the internet. He was only pulled out of his laptop when Brooke came knocking on his door to let him know that Emily was now feeling better and she was taking her out for girl-time, which, basically meant going to see a doctor to have a check-up and get the right pain medication then ice-cream and a movie to made the horrendous experience go away.

Logan followed her to the living room as she told him her plans.

"Mom, make sure the doctor you take her to is clean and teaches her about protection…" James instructed his mother, to Logan's surprise, before she went to get Emily.

"Of course, James. Who do you take me for?" Brooke smirked and left for her granddaughter's room.

"P-p-protection?" Logan squealed. "James – she's not even 13!"

"It's never a bad idea for her to know these things, baby. And a doctor is the best choice…"

"13!" Logan yelled, storming back to his own room.

James sighed, his head falling to his chest, in defeat. He hugged his daughter "good-bye", entrusting his mother with the most precious of beings. As soon as he closed the door behind them he followed his husband to their room, only to find him crying his eyes out in bed.

"Logan…"

"My baby is becoming a woman, James… I can't stop it… James I want my baby back!" Logan cried into James' chest and he hugged his husband close.

"I know, baby, I know. I wish she were still a baby too. Life was so much simpler then…" James sighed, rocking Logan a little. He kept holding Logan closely, rubbing his back as he cried. Logan finally fell asleep, tears drying on his face. James kept still, allowing his husband to sleep on his chest, relishing in the feeling of love and their relationship, knowing that THAT was something that wouldn't change, no matter how much time would pass over them.

* * *

When Emily left for Music Camp, for the summer, and Kendall and Carlos had decided to go to Minnesota for a couple of weeks Logan found he had too much free time on his hands. He was bored out of his skull! Of course James filled up his free time with going to the gym – Logan had nothing to complain about – he had the most gorgeous, perfect, delicious husband on the face of the planet, but he was bored! He needed to find something to do or he'd end up pulling the hair out his scalp. Logan sighed, getting off the living room couch. He decided to call James, get him to go for a movie – maybe.

"Yeah?" James replied on the third or fourth ring. He sounded out of breath.

"Baby… I'm bored…" Logan whined, flopping back on the bed, bouncing up a little.

"Logie…" James huffed. Logan knew he was pulling at some kind of weights.

"Come home?" Logan all but begged.

"I'm almost done, honey, just one more round on the arms…"

"But, baaaabbyyy… I'm so bored! I wanna go catch a movie…"

"Loges, come on. It will take me just 20 more minutes." James smirked into the phone. Logan could hear his smirk. Logan wanted to punch his smirk and the kiss the swollen lip.

"But that means that I still have one more hour until you get back…"

"Isn't there anything on TV? A documentary like you like, or something…"

"No… I checked… I'm bored!" Logan kicked his feet up into the air, like a spoiled brat.

"Logan, how old are you?" James smirked audibly. If that was even possible.

Logan groaned. "TWO!" He yelled into the phone, abruptly ending the call. He could almost see James shake his head while he went on with his routine. Logan groaned again. He had no idea when exactly he had become so needy, so attached-at-the-hip to James, so lacking of independence. He hated it. He wanted James by his side, entertaining him.

Another groan left his chest as he remembered James' favorite way of entertainment. He hadn't been "entertained" like that in weeks! He slapped the back of his hand over his forehead. "I wish I was still pregnant! Back then he would never leave my side." Logan whispered.

His phone beeped. Logan picked it up.

_My Grecian God sent you a message_

Logan smiled and opened the text.

_I'll be home in 15. Get dressed. We're going out to see a movie._

Logan squealed. He jumped off the bed and literally flew into the shower. Ten minutes later he was washed and dried, with his hair done and searching for what to wear. He hadn't yet decided on anything, when James entered their room.

"You're not ready yet, baby?" James asked with a smirk.

"I had to shower." Logan shrugged.

James looked Logan over. His husband was almost as naked as the day he was born – save for a tiny towel around his lower half. James watched the muscles on Logan's back move as he searched for a shirt. James licked his lips.

"We could stay in… if you want…" James whispered in his bedroom voice, slowly walking towards Logan, like a lion stalking his pray. Logan gulped and froze. He recognized that voice. His body recognized that voice. Logan slowly turned to face his husband. James stepped in his personal space. "It's your choice…" James added and Logan's blood began to boil.

"Baby…" Logan whispered, biting his lower lip, unconsciously.

James moaned a little in appreciation and leaned in close to kiss Logan, but Logan got a naughty idea and ran from James' grasp, leaving him stunned. Logan stopped at the door, with a playful demeanor. He tore his towel off his body. "You'll have to catch me first." He let out, throwing his towel at James, running for the living room.

James woke up from his daze and ran after his husband, laughing. "Oh, I'll catch you, and when I do…" James growled.

Logan giggled as he ran a couple of circles around the couch, then the dining table. When he caught the right moment, Logan ran for the hallway. He didn't stop at his room. He ended up in Carlos and Kendall's room instead. James ran in after him, locking the door, taking the key with him.

"Oops…" Logan let out with a smile.

"Nowhere else to run…" James sing-songed, slowly taking a step closer to Logan, who'd taken refuge behind the bed. Logan squealed again and jumped on the bed, running to the bathroom.

"Oh, Logie, you just trapped yourself…" James walked to the bathroom door only to find Logan looking down at the cupboard under the sink. The impish smile on Logan's face was somewhat worrisome. "What… emmm…?" James asked.

Logan turned to him and smiled. He said nothing, just bent down and opened one drawer.

"Baby – maybe we shouldn't be going through their things…" James said a bit worried.

"Carlos won't mind." Logan's voice was husky and it made James painfully hard at the sight of his deliciously naked Logan holding a very interesting box. "He showed this to me a little while back… I really don't think he'll mind if we… emm… borrow it?"

James' jaw dropped seeing the title and the contents. "Logan…"

Logan broke eye contact with his husband and turned to the box in his hands. "James… I'd like you to meet…" Logan took out something black from the box before putting it back in its place. "Blackie." Logan smirked as James' jaw dropped at the realization of what Logan was actually holding. "From now on, until Kendall and Carlos come back, Blackie is going to keep me company when I get bored… like I was today… waiting for you to come home…" Logan stood in James' personal space, sticking a finger in his chest, literally pushing him backwards out of the bathroom. "Open the door, James." Logan ordered, his voice low, lustful.

James gulped. Logan was so hot, naked, holding a huge, black dildo, so full of self confidence, ordering him around. He nodded and walked backwards, opened the door. Logan fisted his free hand in James' shirt and dragged him back to their own room. "Get me the lube." Logan ordered again.

James felt like he had lost every word he had ever known. He did as Logan told him. Logan smirked. He moved to the dresser and got out two of James' bandanas. A red one and a black one. James looked at Logan as if he was seeing his husband for the very first time. "Come here." Logan ordered, his voice low and husky. James moved next to the bed, where Logan had indicated him to stand. Logan tied the red bandana around James left wrist and to the bed post, then tied the black on to James' right wrist and to the bed post. James' eyes widened when he realized what had just happened.

"Baby…?" James asked as Logan moved away from him and into the bathroom. Logan didn't say a word. He came back with a large towel that he neatly set on the bed, in front of James. "What…?" Logan, again, ignored the question, grabbing Blackie and the bottle of lube, setting them in front of James.

"You see Jamie… you went to the gym… I was bored… you didn't come when I called…"

"But I did…"

"You left me waiting…" Logan all but purred, putting an index finger over James' lips, effectively shutting him up. "So… since I can't rely on you to entertain me… I guess I have to find a way to entertain myself, don't I?" Logan asked sitting back on his own legs.

"Loges…"

"Shhhh…" Logan said, kissing his husband, obscenely licking inside of his mouth. James moaned.

Logan pulled apart with a devilish smirk. He turned around and leaned down on all fours, giving James a full view. James moaned, licked his lips and grabbed the bed post as he leaned in, licking at Logan's hole. "Yeah, baby, that's it." Logan moaned quietly. James put his every ache into the tip of his tongue as he shoved it inside of Logan and pumped it in and out a little. Logan moved his ass back onto James' face as James took his tongue out, moving it around the rims of Logan's hole. "Fuck! That feels good." Logan let out. James shoved his tongue back in and twirled it around.

His every sense was screaming. His whole body was aching. His clothes felt like torture. James wanted his hands freed. Wanted to touch Logan. Wanted to touch Logan so desperately. But Logan had tied his hands well. Every time he tried to move his hands, the damn bandanas would hold him in place. He shoved his tongue further – as far as it would go – but it was far from enough! And then Logan moved, taking even that simple touch away. James growled, looking up at Logan with wide hazel eyes filled with lust and anger and need.

Logan smirked. "Now you'll receive your punishment for letting me bored…" Logan purred, grabbing the bottle of lube, popping the lid open. The smell of strawberries invaded James' nostrils and made him bite his own lip, as Logan poured some of the thick substance on his fingers. Logan bent down again and moved his fingers to his hole. He leaned on his elbow while sticking two fingers in at once. James groaned. He moved so that his throbbing hard on rubbed against the bed post. The god damn bed post! His husband was masturbating in front of him and he had been reduced to literally dry humping the bed post! James growled, unable to form a single word through his anger combined with lust. Logan's noises weren't helping him any.

"Oh Jamie…" Logan moaned adding yet another two fingers in one go. James' eyes widened, his teeth drew blood from his lower lip, his hips moving uncontrollably on the bed post, in search of friction, any kind of friction!

Then Logan took his hand out and reached for the dildo. His eyes met James'. James couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Logan had decided to add to his torture, wrapping his plump pink lips around the head of the god damn plastic toy, rolling his eyes back, as if that thing would have been James himself.

"FUCK LOGAN LET ME LOSE!" James finally found his words.

Logan ignored him. He simply took the toy out of his mouth and put it inside himself, moaning, writhing, mewling. "Ugh, it hurts!" Logan moaned, moving the toy inside of himself at different angles, searching for his sweet spot. It didn't take long for Logan to find what he was searching for. As soon as he did, Logan flicked the toy on, sticking his butt even higher in the air.

James bent down, trying to kiss Logan, but his husband had made sure he was out of James' reach. "FUCK LOGAN!" Logan moved the toy faster and faster, his other hand working his throbbing dick. James watched as Logan made himself come all over the towel, moaning his name as he did.

"LOGAN FUCKING LET ME GO ALREADY!" Logan smirked. He hadn't given himself an earth-shattering orgasm, but, he plaid it to the max, torturing James with all that he was worth.

"I can't baby… I'm limp…"

"FUCK LOGAN!"

Logan moved slowly, in slow motion. He gingerly took the toy out of himself and undid James' bandanas.

As soon as he was free James literally ripped the clothes off of him and pinned Logan to the bed. "Spread your legs." James ordered on a low, dangerous voice. Logan did with a smile. James slammed right into him, biting down on his shoulder until drawing blood. Logan moaned and arched his back. James didn't wait; he began moving, pounding into his husband, even forgetting how to breathe. Logan kept arching his back into James' thrusts, his arms wrapping around James' neck.

James tasted Logan's blood forced himself to unclench his jaw and let go. He pushed his forehead into Logan's neck while his body simply pounded Logan into the mattress, his hands digging in Logan's thighs, holding them open, but closely around himself. "Fuck me harder, Jamie, harder!" Logan begged, a hand tangling in his hair. And James did.

James felt his heart was about to burst with the power of its rhythm. His balls began to pull up into his body as James felt his orgasm fast approaching. He wanted to slow down, make this last, but his body had other intentions. His hips began moving even faster, in short, sharp moves, loosing rhythm, making his brain useless.

"Come for me, baby." Logan whispered in his ear. That was all it took. James came hard, sheeted deep inside of Logan, his body trembling from every joint, his brain refusing to function.

"I love you." James finally managed to whisper.

Logan pulled him impossibly closer. "I love you. Never let me get bored again."

James propped himself up on his elbows. He kissed Logan's lips gently. "I can't remember the last time I simply fucked you like that…"

"You've never fucked me like THAT, James." Logan giggled. James turned bright red. He realized he had turned into an animal and literally relieved himself of his "problem" without as much as caring what Logan felt or did not feel.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just lost it seeing you like that."

"It's ok, baby. I like the animal inside of you." Logan giggled again and kissed James sweetly on the lips.


	10. Secret Santa

**Author's notes: So I'm back with another chapter. Honestly, I was kind of putting it off because I love them so very much, I just don't really want to end it. But, everything that has a beginning has to have an end, so... here you go. *sighs deeply***

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

**Secret Santa**

Christmas time at the Big Time Rush mansion had always been a big deal, but, since Emily had been born, all four men had brought a whole new level of magic to it.

* * *

For Emily's first Christmas Logan and James had went all out and strung up thousands upon thousands of tiny little white Christmas lights that resembled stars in the night's sky. Of course that had been Carlos and Kendall's first anniversary as well and it is needless to say that the night had been more than special.

* * *

A year later Carlos decided to dress up as Santa for little Emily. Of course she hadn't understood anything, but the men had had a lot of fun. Logan had been over-the-moon with happiness, making a photo album for Emily with all of the pictures he had taken of Carlos giving Emily her neatly packed gifts from under the tree.

When the night ended and James and Logan finally put Emily to bed, cuddling in front of the fire, watching as the Christmas lights twinkle, Kendall carried Santa to their bedroom, bridal style, Carlos giggling the whole way.

"Mi vida, put me down…" Carlos pecked his husband's lips, his arms wrapped around Kendall's neck.

"No, Santa." Kendall teased, kissing his husband's nose, over the fake beard.

"Amor… I'm heavy…"

"You're lighter than you look, Santa."

Carlos giggled again. "So, you want to role play?" He asked huskily.

"Mhmm…" Kendall gently placed Carlos' legs on the ground, but still kept a tight grip on his waist.

"You naughty, naughty boy." Carlos played along. "You want to fuck Santa."

"Mhmmm…" Kendall bent down and pecked Carlos' lips under the white moustache. "I want to be buried balls deep in Santa." Kendall purred in Carlos' ears, sending shivers down his husband's spine, making him half hard with just a simple phrase. "I want to have Santa moaning my name while I fuck him senseless."

Carlos let out an involuntary moan, closing his eyes, savoring the desire dripping from Kendall's every word. When he opened his eyes he was met with Kendall's green gaze clouded over by love, need and lust – so much lust it made Carlos gasp and turn to putty in his husband's touch. He focused his every remaining brain cell into slipping into the role his husband wanted him to play.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Carlos let out and Kendall's face split with the biggest, brightest grin. "Kendall Donald Knight, you've been a naughty boy. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Kendall let go of Carlos' waist and played into his role as well, his heart thumping at the speed of light.

"No, Santa, I've been good…" He said, sticking his lower lips out a little, using a child-like voice. "I've been really good, Santa, I have."

"No, no, no, now, Kendall. It's not nice to lie to Santa." Carlos put both his hands on his waist. "Ho! Ho! Ho! You know Santa has his naughty and nice list. And Santa always checks his list twice. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"But, Santa…" Kendall tried again.

"Ntz, ntz, ntz." Carlos made shaking his head from side to side. "You're a naughty boy, Kendall, to try to lie to Santa. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Carlos' cock twitched in his pants, images already forming in his head of what to do to Kendall. His vulnerable Kendall. It was so hard to see Kendall like that – his voice small, his eyes filled with innocence and a slight blush on his face – Carlos had to fight himself and not pounce on his husband right then and there.

Kendall hung his head "I'm sorry, Santa…" He whispered, looking at his husband from under his eyelashes.

"Are you really, Kendall."

"Mhmmm" Kendall linked his long fingers in front of himself, still looking down, bouncing back and forward on the balls of his feet.

"Well then… Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa has to give you a chance to redeem yourself… Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Kendall's head shot up, hope on his face. "Really, Santa?"

"Yes, Kendall. But naughty little boys have to take their punishment so Santa can take them of the naughty list. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Carlos smirked under his fake beard.

Kendall broke character for half a second, raising his eyebrow, before remembering their game and regaining his innocent demeanor. "W-what p-punishment, Santa?" He stuttered out.

Carlos sat down on the bed, patting down his lap. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa will spank you once for every year of your life and you'll be once again on the nice list. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Kendall gulped. He'd never thought about getting spanked before. It made him rather hard. He nodded slightly and kneeled down on the bed, next to Carlos. "Santa, please don't spank me… I p-promise I'll be g-good f-from now on…" Kendall pleaded, innocently.

"Now, now, Kendall. Santa already told you…" Kendall looked down at his palms, fingers linked together.

"Ok, Santa, I'll do anything to be on your nice list again…"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! That's a good little naughty boy. Now take down your pants and lean on Santa's lap." Carlos let out, not even bothering to hide the lust in his voice.

Kendall blushed and slowly began undoing his jeans, pushing them slowly down, applying a bit of pressure on his growing erection. He peeked at Carlos' lap, from under his eyelashes and saw his husband shamelessly palming himself while watching him expose himself at a painfully slow pace. He let out a small whimper as he pushed boxer briefs down to mid thigh, his erection springing free.

"You naughty boy." Carlos let out. "You like being spanked, don't you?"

"Santa…" Kendall moaned quietly, tugging lightly at his own cock.

"Naughty-naughty!" Carlos slapped Kendall's hand away. "Did Santa say it was ok to touch yourself?" Carlos growled, his very last ounce of self control being tested.

"N-n-no…" Kendall stuttered out.

"Sit!" Carlos ordered on the brink of breaking his character. Kendall nodded and leaned in over Carlos' lap, propping his ass right on top of his husband, cradling his erection between his husband's legs, gaining a little friction as he did so, biting down on his bottom lip not to moan out loud. "Count the slaps for Santa." Carlos ordered once again and Kendall nodded eagerly.

Kendall yelped as Carlos' hand came down on his ass. Hard. His body moved with Carlos' slap and his erection rubbed against Carlos' leg in the most obscene of ways making Kendall mewl. "One." He whispered. Carlos' hand began rubbing circles and kneading his muscles. Kendall involuntarily moved under his husband's warm touch.

"You bad-bad little boy, you like it?" Kendall said nothing. Carlos brought his hand down on Kendall's ass again, harder than the first time. "Santa asked you a question, Kendall."

"Yes, Santa. I love it." Kendall moaned out. "Two." He counted, pushing his raging hard on into Carlos' thigh. Carlos kneaded his ass cheeks again, a finger gently brushing against his hole. "Mmmm" Kendall moaned, biting down on his inner cheek.

Carlos slapped him again. "Three." Kendall counted out loud, his voice no longer innocent, but dripping with lust, on the edge of an orgasm, especially when he felt one of Carlos' fingers slip inside of him just a little. He let his head fall down into the mattress.

Carlos took his finger out of his husband and slapped him once again. Kendall counted the fourth slap and Carlos almost lost it. He had planned on ten slaps, but as things were he realized he wouldn't be able to hold it together that long. He felt Kendall begin to move on his lap involuntarily, he felt his husband's hard on against his thigh and felt his own hard on grow painful under the awful red material covering it. He slipped his index finger back inside of Kendall, knuckle deep, making Kendall bite into the mattress to keep back a moan. He moved his finger inside of his husband just slightly. Kendall mewled.

Carlos had to fight himself again to take his finger out of his husband's oh so tight heat and spank him again. And again. Quick, hard and fast, before he completely lost it.

"Five. Six." Kendall moaned loudly, dry humping Carlos' thigh. He felt Carlos' finger inside of him again. This time Carlos pushed his finger inside as far as it would go and found his prostate. Kendall didn't need much, just a couple of small brushes and he came biting into the mattress to keep from screaming out in pleasure and risk waking up Emily.

Carlos had known Kendall was close but he didn't expect his husband's orgasm. He felt his thigh get wet and Kendall's walls squeeze around his finger until it actually hurt to keep it there. He watched his husband's body tremble, shaken to the core with euphoria and kept brushing his prostate ever so slightly, milking Kendall's orgasm for all it was worth.

"Good boy, Kendall… good boy! Coming for Santa like that…" Carlos purred while pulling his finger out.

Kendall had almost forgotten his role. "So, I'm back on the nice list, Santa?" He asked with as much innocence as he could muster after his orgasm.

"Yes, Kendall, you're back on Santa's nice list. Ho! Ho! Ho! And now you can have a reward for being such a good boy and taking your punishment like that."

Kendall smirked into the mattress before getting back to his character and turning to his husband with innocent eyes. "Reward, Santa? What reward?" He gasped covering his mouth.

"You can have a Santa's lolly to suck on for a while." Carlos smirked under his beard, leaning in to kiss his husband's lips lovingly. Not really good for his character right now, but Carlos needed to show Kendall how much he loved him. Kendall closed his eyes, enjoying his husband gentle kiss, responding with the same level of love, cupping Carlos' face for only half a second. As soon as their lips parted and Carlos straightened his back, Kendall went back into character.

"Lolly… Santa, lollies are my favorites!" Kendall squealed happily, getting up from Carlos' lap to sit back down on his knees.

"Good." Carlos let out, more of a moan than a word, really. "Then you have to do as Santa says, understand Kendall?" Kendall nodded happily. "Sit up and get undressed for Santa." Kendall looked down at his hands and blushed. Carlos swept his bangs to the side. "Don't be shy little one." Kendall bit on his tongue to keep from smiling. "That will help Santa give you a bigger lolly."

Kendall looked up and licked his lips. "Ok, Santa. I'm a good boy. I'll do as you ask of me." He crawled out of bed backwards and sat up straight facing his husband then pushed his jeans and underwear down all the way and stepped out of it before deciding on his next move. As he straightened his back, Kendall cupped his "jewels" and looked down at the floor, a slight blush on his face once more.

Carlos moved closer to him and pulled him in between his open legs, looking up at him. "Don't be shy, Kendall. Let Santa see you. Don't you want a big lolly?" Carlos teased. Kendall met his eyes as Carlos gently tugged his wrists away from his body. "The shirt too." Carlos instructed, his character slipping away from his with every passing second. Kendall nodded and took off the rest of his clothing. He remained fully naked in front of his husband.

"You're so beautiful." Carlos told him, clearly no longer playing games. Kendall smiled with his whole being as he sunk to his knees in front of him, opening his pants. Carlos sighed slightly as Kendall purposefully brushed his fingers on the head of Carlos' cock.

Soon enough Carlos felt his erection free of all constraints and Kendall give him tiny little kitten licks. He moaned a bit loudly and allowed his body to fall back on the bed. He wanted out of the dreadful costume, the fake belly weighing heavy against his stomach and obstructing his view of his gorgeous husband paying attention to him in the most delicious of ways. Carlos groaned low from his chest both in annoyance and pleasure as Kendall decided to swallow him to the base.

Kendall forgot his character the second he tasted Carlos on his tongue, his eyes rolling back into his head instantly. Carlos' noises pushing him onward, Kendall gave his husband everything. But it wasn't enough. Kendall wanted to feel Carlos' smooth, caramel skin under his hands, not the annoying texture of the red cloth covering him. Kendall groaned around his husband making Carlos buck up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and moan into a pillow he'd chosen to bite into.

Suddenly Kendall stood up, Carlos whimpering at the loss of heat and friction. He simply slipped his fingers inside the waistband of Carlos' pants and yanked them off, together with his husband's underwear, in one simple move, exposing his beautiful legs.

A sigh left Carlos' lips knowing fully well where Kendall was heading. He propped his heals onto the mattress, exposing himself to Kendall who moaned quietly in appreciation before sinking back to his knees and shoving his tongue inside of Carlos.

Carlos jerked up a little, wanting to see his husband, being unable to do so over the fake red gut he was still wearing for some unfathomable reason. He bit down harder on the pillow to keep from moaning at the feeling of Kendall's tongue inside of him.

"More" Carlos managed to choke out over his ragged breathing and Kendall obeyed, inserting not one but two fingers at once, on either side of his tongue. Carlos let out a muffled scream of pain and desire, his pillow doing its job fairly well. It didn't take long for Kendall to find his husband's sweet spot and make him see stars and his body begin to move on its own on his husband's fingers.

"Kendall, more, please!" Carlos literally begged, reaching his hand out to his husband. Kendall linked his free hand with his husband's and sped up his scissoring inside of him watching with delight as Carlos kept arching his back off the bed, his fake belly pushing him back down. He sensed his husband was close to coming so he stopped, just stopped, placing a small kiss on the inside of Carlos' left thigh before pulling his fingers out as well.

"Kendall!" Carlos groaned his need and disappointment.

"I need lube, love." Kendall whispered as he got up from the floor. Carlos groaned and moved up to take the rest of his costume off. Kendall stopped him. "Leave it on." He smiled.

"It's heavy on me…" Carlos whined. "And itchy." He yanked the fake beard off and threw it as far as it would fly, barely off the end of the bed.

"Then turn around, love. I still want Santa…"

Carlos smirked looking into Kendall's loving eyes and nodded before standing up and bending over the mattress. The fake belly giving him a new angle to the position. Kendall let out a little appreciative sound while grabbing the lube from his nightstand.

"You are so beautiful." Kendall bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Carlos neck while making quick work of lubing himself up.

"Mi vida, please." Carlos begged, pushing himself into his husband erection. "Te necesito, mi vida" _(I need you, my life) _Carlos moaned quietly. Kendall slipped inside of him with ease, feeling happy and complete. Carlos sighed happily and pretended to need a bit of time to adjust just to feel his husband inside of him like that. He straightened his back and leaned into Kendall, relishing in the feeling of closeness of togetherness, of being one.

Kendall kept kissing Carlos' neck, under his ear. "I love you so much." Kendall whispered making Carlos begin to move on his own. Kendall got the hint and took control. He kept moving slowly and constantly while angling his hips just so, trying to reach Carlos' sweet spot.

Carlos mewled under his breath feeling his husband connect with his prostate. He allowed Kendall to move at his own pace, but the constant, all be it gentle, abuse of his special spot was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "Mi vida… te amo." Carlos moaned, turning his face to meet his husband in a gentle kiss that quickly turned sloppy and erotic as Kendall's long fingers found their way to Carlos' painful cock.

When neither could breathe anymore Kendall pulled away. "Come for me, Santa." He smirked, moving his hips slower than a snail but his hand so fast it hurt his wrist.

Carlos felt himself right at the edge of an orgasm and bent over the bed, grabbing his pillow to bite down on it and keep from screaming. Only a quiet muffled sound left his throat as he spilled his seed all over the bed, squeezing around his husband fiercely. Kendall stilled his movements, wanting to make it last. His husband tightness was not helping his self control, but he bit down on his lower lip and allowed Carlos to come down from his high.

"Porque te paraste, mi vida?" _(Why did you stop, my life?) _Carlos whispered before realizing the words leaving his mouth. Kendall bent down and bit on Carlos' shoulder just a little, just enough to make him moan. "Kendall…"

"I love how you moan my name. Mmmm." Kendall gently pulled Carlos' face to him and sealed their lips together as he began to move inside of his husband again. Faster this time. Much faster. Movements sharp and filled with need, Carlos growing hard once more from each of Kendall's thrusts.

Soon Kendall began to feel himself getting closer to release. He wanted to share that second with his husband so he pulled up, holding Carlos close to his chest, wrapping a hand around his husband's half hard erection, moving in time with his every thrust.

"Come with me, love, come with me."

Carlos nodded, leaned back and captured his husband's lips, allowing Kendall full control over his body. It wasn't long before he came again in Kendall's fist right as he felt Kendall fill him up to the brim. He moaned into their kiss and felt his body go limp.

Kendall shook from every limb, from every joint feeling one with Carlos. Sharing that moment of perfect euphoria rush over the both of them. His knees began to give in so he gently pushed Carlos' limp body onto the bed in front of them, cuddling his husband to his chest, a hand wrapped around the big fake Santa belly.

Carlos groaned. With the last ounce of power left in his body he stood up and yanked the offending top half of Santa costume, sighing in relief as his skin was once more allowed to breathe. He carefully turned in Kendall's embrace and laid his head on his husband's chest, listening to the steady _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart.

"I love you, Kendall." He whispered almost half asleep.

"I love you… Santa." Kendall giggled, placing a gentle kiss on Carlos' head.

Carlos giggled, too tired to lift his face. "You really liked that awful costume?"

"Mhmm. Always wanted to do Santa. Lucky me, my hot Latino hubby turned out to be him." Carlos just smiled and said nothing. "Now I can't wait for next year to do that again."

Carlos' head shot up. "What?" He asked with wide eyes.

Kendall nuzzled their noses together. "Mhmm. You can't tell me you won't dress up for Emily next year…"

"I will, but…"

"Then what's the harm of remaining dressed up for your husband as well?" Kendall asked with innocence.

Carlos' face spilt in an ear-to-ear smile. "I guess there's no harm in that… Maybe I could be persuaded to do that…" Carlos teased. "If you're a good boy…"

Kendall fake gasped. "But if I'll be naughty, Santa will spank me again?" He pretended to be scared.

"Maybe… Santa kinda liked spanking you." Carlos placed a light kiss on Kendall's lips.

"Maybe I kinda liked Santa spanking me, too." He whispered against Carlos' lips.

"Ok. I'm deffo gonna be Santa next year."

Kendall laughed as Carlos cuddled back into his side, pecking his chest.

* * *

When Emily was five she refused to go to sleep, so Santa can bring her gifts, so Logan let her sleep on the living room couch. She made sure Santa had warm milk, sweetened up with honey, like uncle Kala had taught her Santa liked it, and a couple of chocolate chip cookies that Logan had made specially – from scratch. Uncle Kala said that those were Santa's favorites earning a death glare from Logan.

Carlos chuckled under his costume seeing the little angle all bundled up under her blanket, holding tightly to her stuffed bunny. He brushed a rebel brown curl from her face and resisted the urge to kiss his sleeping angel of a goddaughter – he did have the crazy Santa beard on, after all.

Carlos took the big red bag of gifts and started placing them under the tree, making sure the shapes and colors were all mixed up so that they would look better. 20 minutes later, when he finally decided he was done, Carlos got up and drank his milk, ate his cookies. He was down to his last sip of milk when a little voice piped up from the couch.

"SANTA!"

Carlos' eyes went as wide as saucers. He gently placed the empty glass of milk on the tray where Emily had set it up for him and smiled under the beard. "Hi, Emily." He said gently, changing his voice a little, so that Logan's genius child would not catch on to his identity.

Luckily, Emily was still half asleep. "Santa, you came!" She placed her little hands over her tiny chest.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Carlos played his part. "Santa always comes to good boys and girls!"

Emily smiled wide. "Santa… can I… can I please give you a hug?"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Carlos said and bent down to Emily's level, giving her a sweet hug.

"I love you, Santa! Thank you for coming." Emily said, placing a little kiss on Carlos' cheek. Carlos melted and stood up straight.

"Ho, ho, ho! Santa loves you too, Emily. Ho, ho, ho! Now go back to sleep, so you can grow up smart and pretty, like your auntie Katie. Ho, ho, ho!"

Emily nodded as she let go of Santa's neck. She lay back down, curled up in a ball and fell asleep in the blink of an eye. Carlos stood there a little while longer, smiling down at his precious goddaughter. He picked up the red bag he'd brought with him and sneaked back to his husband.

"Hey, Santa…" Kendall whispered with a smile. Carlos was still melting over Emily's sweetness. He went and sat down on the bed next to Kendall, a puddle of mush. "What is it, love?" Kendall asked, rubbing Carlos' lower back.

"Nothing, mi vida… or… nothing bad… Emily… she's so sweet." Carlos turned to look in Kendall's loving green eyes. A smile snuck onto Carlos' lips as his hand went to cup his husband's cheek. Kendall let his head rest a little in Carlos' palm as he waited for the rest of the story. "She woke up and asked me… well… she asked Santa if she could, please, hug me… of course I had to hug her… then she kissed me and told me she loved me… well… Santa… you get it… she's just so sweet…" Carlos leaned down on Kendall's chest, feeling his husband's arm wrap up around the big belly of his costume.

"She is a special little child." Kendall smiled while kissing Carlos' left temple.

* * *

Logan giggled when he heard Carlos sneak back to his own room.

"Think she woke up?" James asked holding his arms open for Logan to crawl up into his embrace, which Logan was more than willing to do.

"I think so, yeah… from the sigh I heard when he passed by." Logan giggled, his head resting on the crook on James' neck.

"Want to go check on her?"

"Neah…"

James squealed a little. "Logan, since when do you not want to go check on your baby girl?"

Logan chuckled. "I can feel she's ok." Logan closed his eyes. "Tomorrow we can take Em out and give those two a bit of time to celebrate their anniversary properly."

"Don't we every year?" James snuggled his husband closer and pulled the covers up over Logan's back. Logan smiled letting out a little "mhmm" before letting James' warmth lull him to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Emily came bursting in their parents' bedroom.

"Daddy, Dada! Wake up!" She began to jump on the bed. "Daddy, daddy! Wake up! Wake up, daddy! Santa came last night! Dada! I hugged Santa! Wake up! Wake uuup!"

Logan opened his eyes gently to Emily's persistence. He slowly turned in James' arms to face their daughter. "Hey, honey."

James stirred and stretched his legs, Logan instinctively pulling his own legs to himself to allow his husband enough room. James opened his eyes to see his daughter bounce on the mattress, by Logan's feet. "Morning, baby girl."

"Daddy! Dada! I hugged Santa!" Emily squealed.

"Did you, really?" James asked, a smile tugging at his lips, as he pulled his legs to himself, to give Logan a bit of space. Logan stretched his legs and opened his arms for Emily to join them. Emily crawled up into Logan's embrace, cuddling between her two fathers. James caressed a curl out of her eyes.

"I did, Daddy, I really did!" Emily squealed, looking up into her fathers' eyes.

"How did you hug Santa, honey?" Logan indulged his daughter.

"Well…" Emily focused inwardly. "I heard something in my sleep and I woke up and I saw Santa eating the cookies uncle Kala helped me put up…" Emily's eyes grew as she stopped talking. She suddenly stood up. "I have to tell uncle Kala and Kewdy!" Emily moved to crawl over Logan and get out of bed. Logan wrapped his arms around his daughter, tickling her gently, making her laugh. "Dada! Stop it!" Emily giggled. "Let me go!" She began kicking her legs.

"Nope." Logan said, shaking his head.

Emily kept laughing and squirming in Logan's arms. "Daddy! Help!"

James looked into Logan's eyes who stopped tickling Emily for half a second, allowing her to quietly plead with her father. James looked her in the eyes then shrugged a little right before tickling Emily himself.

"Hey! No fair!" Emily laughed and squirmed harder in Logan's arms, making both her fathers laugh with her. "Daddyyyyy!" Emily whined.

James stopped tickling her and pulled her back in between him and Logan, over the covers. "We'll stop tickling you, if you stay with us." James told her, kissing her hair while Logan poked her button nose with his index finger making a "beep" noise.

Emily fake pouted – just like James – and agreed, all the while snuggling better between her parents. "You're warm." She told them both, her eyes drifting closed a little.

Logan looked at the clock on James' nightstand – 7 am. No wonder his baby was sleepy. He caressed her cheek. "Wanna get under the covers and take a nap?"

Emily nodded. James picked her up a little and Logan pulled the covers from under her. James put Emily down and she pushed her back into him a little. Logan pulled the covers back over them all, smiling like crazy at the sight in front of him.

Emily put her little hand on Logan's face and Logan turned to place a little kiss in her palm.

"I hugged Santa, Dada." She whispered before drifting to sleep. Logan lifted his eyes to James' and mouthed to him a little "I love you". James smiled bright so Logan leaned in and kissed James softly on the lips, closing his eyes, enjoying the second-long touch.

Logan settled back on his pillow. James intertwined their fingers, kissing his fingertips. "I love you." James whispered back, resting their linked hands on top of the blanket, somewhere over Emily's little body.

* * *

Emily finally discovered who Santa really was when she was 8. Kids at school had told her that Santa wasn't real, but she always kept up her faith, even if she learned to keep it as her own little secret.

When she was 8 she accidentally walked in on Carlos while he was still getting dressed.

She stood there in the door way for a whole minute, both her and Carlos perfectly frozen, unable to say anything, Emily from pain, Carlos from fear. When her chest began to hurt from lack of air she took a deep breath and ran to her room.

Carlos changed back into his normal clothes and followed her. Kendall saw him without his Santa suite and realized what had happened. He wanted to follow Carlos to Emily's room, but Carlos just shook his head and Kendall backtracked to the living room, plopping down on the couch to wallow in the loss of his favorite Christmas "gift".

Carlos found Emily looking at one of the Christmas albums Logan had made for her. He sat down next to his goddaughter. She looked up at him, tears welling in her hazel eyes. Carlos quietly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close into his side, kissing the top of her head.

"It was you all along…"

"Si mija." _(Yes my daughter)_

"Why, uncle Kala? Why?" Carlos smiled. Even when she had learned to say words properly she still kept on calling him Kala and Kendall Kewdy. It never failed to make Carlos smile.

"Because it made you happy, mija. And your fathers as well. And Kendall too. And I would do anything for your happiness." Carlos kissed Emily's head once more, hugging her closer.

Emily finally smiled and gently pushed Carlos away, looking up at him. "Now I can tell everyone that Santa is my uncle and godfather." She giggled, wiping away a stray tear.

Carlos laughed at her idea. "No one will believe you."

"Yeah, but… You could still dress up?" She asked hopefully.

"Claro, cariño. Claro." _(Of course, honey. Of course.) _Emily clapped her hands a couple of times then bounded to the living room. Carlos shook his head while making his way back to his room to get into costume.

When Kendall saw his husband come out into the living room dressed as Santa his heart skipped a beat. He jumped up, hugging his husband tight, twirling him around a couple of times, giggling like a child.

"Santa! You came!" He let out while Carlos laughed.

"Put me down, you goofball! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Kendall laughed and whispered into his husband's ear. "I still get to unwrap my favorite gift. You have no idea how happy I am." Carlos shivered in pleasure, almost getting a hard on before snapping out of his daze and slapping his husband's arm.

"Emily is here." He hissed. "Later!"

Kendall let out a low growl that was meant only for Carlos' ears before letting Santa go do his duty.


	11. Secret Santa - 2

**Author's notes: SURPRIIIISE! This is part two of "Secret Santa" I couldn't publish it all at once because it would have been a MONSTER of a chapter, so, I decided on breaking it in two.**

**I was more than excited to see Scarlett and Kimmie back - thank you gurls for making me smile with your lovely reviews. You both seriously rock! Hope you like this little treat.**

**I think it's the last of the smut for this story, since next (and last) chapter *crying* will be about Emily entirely. Unless I decide otherwise at last minute, but, since it's like 40% done already I don't think I will.**

**Anyways - ranting out of the way - thank you for your support and love, even if you do not leave a review - I see you reading! LOL So, go on, read and enjoy Jagan!**

**Love, Emy**

* * *

Emily had been so tired after her second Christmas. She hadn't understood much of what had been going on, but Logan had made sure that him and James had photographed and videotaped everything for her, to show her when she would be older.

As for right now, Logan had put her to bed, taking the baby monitor with him as he headed back to the living room to celebrate his own Christmas with his loving husband. He cuddled up against James in front of the fire to watch the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

This had been the way they had spent last Christmas and Logan really wanted to make it a tradition with his husband as it made him feel loved and loving. Both he and James giggled a little when Kendall carried Carlos to their bedroom. The Latino still dressed as Santa.

"Kendall so wants to bang Santa." James chuckled nuzzling Logan's ear, sending a small pleasurable shiver down Logan's spine.

"I just hope they're quiet and don't wake Emily…" Logan sighed, leaning his forehead into James' chest for a second before turning to the tree, his head still on his husband's shoulder.

"I really think we should sound proof her room…"

"James…"

"I miss the way you scream my name when…" James' voice got really low and husky and was dripping with lust so Logan let out a little whine of James' name in order to stop his train of thought. "What? I do!"

Logan simply grunted. "You know I can't…"

"Just let me sound proof it."

"No, baby. It's an unnecessary investment, especially when keeping quiet it's no big deal…"

James pouted. "You just don't love me enough to scream for me… not anymore…"

Logan giggled earning a glare from James. "God, you're adorable." Logan kissed his husband lightly. James still pouted. Logan kissed his lips again. James kept on pouting. Logan kept pecking his lips, eyes wide open, looking at his husband with all the love he held inside. Finally James caved and kissed him back, their lips moving together in a well rehearsed dance, perfectly synchronized, perfectly molded to one another.

Logan's chocolate eyes drifted to a close in time with James' hazel ones and the simple kiss turned heated.

"Jamie…" Logan let out with a quiet moan, James' hand sneaking behind his back to pull him flush against his chest. James replied by moving his lips to Logan's right ear as Logan tilted his head to the side to allow James better access. James tugged Logan's earlobe in between his teeth.

"Yes, baby…"

Logan shivered when James' hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, his hands finding their way into James hair and fisting the soft locks.

"Bed." Was the only coherent thing Logan could utter anymore.

"Your wish is my command." James purred in Logan's ear and he picked Logan up in his arms as he stood up from the floor. Logan contained a girly squeal and began kissing all over James' neck, biting down lightly, not enough to mark, but enough to pleasure.

James made Logan lock the door to their bedroom as he made his way to their bed and Logan had to regain a few brain cells to do that.

"Bounce me?" Logan looked James in the eyes with a playful glimmer. James smiled wide, went to the foot of the bed and simply threw Logan onto the mattress making him bounce up a couple of times. Logan giggled like a little girl before opening his arms to welcome James in his embrace.

James pounced on him, making both their bodies bounce back just a hair and causing Logan to giggle again before pecking his husband's lips innocently.

"I love you, husband." Logan told James out of the blue. James simply smiled knowing Logan didn't need an answer and sealed their lips together into a kiss that began growing. Soon the need for air was too much for either of them to bear and James broke the kiss, moving to Logan's neck once again.

"I love you, too, husband." James replied, his voice thick with need.

Logan smiled as he arched his back into James, quietly asking him to lean his full weight on him. When James allowed his weight on top of his husband Logan sighed happily wrapping his legs around James' waist, grinding into him, pulling him even closer.

Their lips found one another like magnets as soon as James' hips met Logan's, a little noise of pleasure slipping from Logan's mouth only to be quieted down by his husband's tongue taking over his own. Logan's hands slipped under James' shirt, needing to feel more of him. He groaned low when James broke their kiss and stood on his knees, but quickly bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan when James threw off his shirt to whatever corner of their room.

Logan shot up and latched his lips onto his husband's chest, making James mewl. Logan traced kisses all over James' broad chest, his hands roaming James' back, dull nails just barely scraping the perfect tan skin. James threw his head back, lips parted, hot breaths leaving his lips at long intervals as he was focusing hard on keeping his head as clear as possible. He needed to make this last. He needed to just love his husband all night long. But Logan had other ideas and was making his task difficult with those amazing lips latching onto his sensitive skin, onto his every sweet spot.

"Logan… slow down, baby…"

"No. I want you inside of me." Logan tilted his head up to meet James' eyes.

James caressed his husband's cheek, making Logan smile and show off his perfect little dimples before placing a gentle kiss in the palm of James' hand, never breaking eye contact with him. James got lost in the depths of Logan's eyes. Before he knew it his lips were connected to Logan's once more, his eyes closing of their own whim.

When the simple touch was no longer enough James moved back and took Logan's shirt off. Logan smiled as the material came off his skin and leaned back down on the mattress behind him. James took a moment to simply look at his gorgeous husband – his marble white skin, his dark, disheveled hair, his pink, plump, kiss swollen lips and the lustful look in his dark chocolate eyes. James bit down on his lip as he leaned in over his husband.

"I want inside you, too." Logan growled arching his back into James, creating just a small amount of delicious friction. "But I want this slow, baby." James told his love. "I want to love you like you deserve." Logan mewled and nodded just once, allowing his husband to do as he pleased. James smiled. "But these…" James tugged on Logan's pants. "…are getting in my way…"

Logan giggled. "Off with their head." He smiled wide.

"No, no, no." James purred in his husband's ear, gently working on opening his husband's pants. "I rather like their _head._" He licked at Logan's earlobe as his hand sneaked inside Logan's boxers to make his point a bit clearer. Logan gasped quietly and bucked up into James' touch.

"Don't tease me, baby… Please." Logan bucked up again and James stood back on his knees. He moved off the bed, extending a hand to his husband. Logan looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"Let's get those off of you and take a bath together." Logan smiled lazily, taking his husband's hand, allowing him to pull him onto his feet.

James gently wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed him lovingly before sinking to his knees while tugging Logan's pants and undergarments down in one simple move. Logan steadied himself by placing a warm hand on James' shoulder and carefully stepped out of his clothes. James kissed his calves as he took his socks off. Logan chuckled as James' scruff tickled him a little. James looked up at him with such love the Logan had to bend down and kiss him once again.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes for a bubble bath." He whispered against James' lips. James smiled and stood, allowing Logan to mirror his earlier actions by sinking to his knees and undressing him in one go. James did as same as Logan had done before and steadied himself on Logan's shoulder when he stepped out of his pants. James smiled looking down into Logan's eyes while he took of his socks, one at a time, slowly, caressing James' bare feet when he had finished his task.

James pulled Logan back to his feet and kissed him gently. Logan sighed into their kiss, his arms automatically wrapping around his husband's neck, their chests pressing together, their hearts beating to the same beat.

"How about I go get that bath ready, hm?" James asked placing a sweet peck on Logan's lips.

"Mhmm." Logan pulled apart. "I'll just be a second."

James nodded and unwillingly let go of Logan heading for the bathroom. He flipped on the light and sat on the cold bathtub ridge, hissing a little at the feeling of the cold ceramic against his heated skin. He turned the water on and adjusted the temperature just as he and Logan both enjoyed it. He plugged the bathtub just as Logan walked inside, a crooked smile on his face, dimples in full view.

Logan placed a tiny kiss on James' lips before moving around the room and placing a few lemon scented candles and lighting them, making James smile. Once that task was done Logan opened up a drawer under the sink and took out James' favorite bath foam, pouring a little in the filling bathtub.

Before he could move and place the foam back in its place, James pulled him between his legs and hugged him close. "We haven't done this in a while." James whispered into Logan's chest.

Logan hugged back, caressing James' hair. "I know. I hadn't realized how much I missed taking a bubble bath with you until you mentioned it just now."

"That's why the romance." James smiled, still holding his husband tightly.

"Mhmm." Logan purred, letting his lips rest on the top of James' head.

James held onto Logan until the bathtub was filled and Logan moved to close the running water. James reluctantly let go and Logan put the foam back in its place before turning off the light, allowing the gentle, warm candle light to fill their bathroom.

James smiled and extended a hand to his husband. "After you, love." Logan smiled taking James' proffered hand and stepping into the warm, scented water. He stood there waiting for his husband to do the same and sit down, before he found his own seat in between James' long and beautiful legs. James wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and pulled him into his chest, sighing happily.

"This feels good." James purred into Logan's ear.

"Mhmm. Your hugs always feel perfect." Logan turned his face and kissed James deeply, his hand coming up to cup James' cheek. James smiled. Logan pulled back and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Bubbles make me ticklish." He placed a couple of bubbles on Logan's nose watching his husband scrunching his nose adorably. "See." Logan giggled and wiped his face. "You're so adorable." James kissed his temple and moved his feet on top of his husband's, holding onto him like a little monkey. Logan relaxed completely, closing his eyes.

James quickly noticed how tired his husband really was. He moved his hands up Logan's torso until he reached his shoulders. The second his fingers gave a light rub Logan sighed. "Tired, love?" Logan nodded just a little.

"You have no idea." Logan replied with a whisper. James kept rubbing his shoulders gaining little moans as he reached more painful spots. "Mmm.. This feels so good."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmmm."

"Good." James kissed Logan's neck and kept rubbing his shoulders just a little while longer. Until Logan's noises began turning him on.

It didn't take long for Logan to feel James grow hard, as his back was pressed closely against James' chest and lower abdomen. He felt so tired and relaxed, but, at the same time, he didn't want to sleep just yet or let the night go to waste. It was the only time he and James had to themselves since Emily had been born, and Logan made a point of spending as much "couple time" with his husband as possible, so, instead of drifting to sleep, Logan decided on a little experiment. When James' fingers grazed against a kink in his neck Logan let out a full-on moan. He felt James twitch under him and bit down on his inner cheek to keep from grinning like a stupid person.

"Jamie…" Logan almost sighed out his husband's name making James smile and grow harder and harder with every passing second and every sound he let out. "I want your hands on me…" Logan purred, pushing his back into his growing erection. James' eyes rolled inside of his head instantly and he let out a sharp breath resembling a gasp. "Please." Logan begged. James' hands almost flew to his husband's crotch, cupping his half hard cock and balls with greed.

Logan kept his eyes shut tightly, his head on James' shoulder. He focused on breathing deeply, through his nose while James worked his magic. James knew Logan's body so well. He knew what to do to have Logan stand at full length in half a second and never doubted using that knowledge to his advantage. So it was of no surprise to Logan when one of James' long fingers found their way to his perineum while his other hand played with his head, just barely thumbing at his slit. Logan moaned without control and James captured his lips to quiet him down for the whole 3 and a half seconds it took Logan to be fully erect. That made it hard for Logan to breathe. It made it hard for Logan to do anything really – anything but feel.

"Jamie, please…" Logan mewled gently biting on James' lower lip.

James instinctively knew what Logan needed him to do, but was holding back wanting to love his husband not just pound him into the hard ceramic of the bathtub until they would both be limp and sated. His resolve didn't last when Logan began to beg, his middle finger finding its way to Logan's entrance without as much as a thought from James. Logan moaned quietly and bucked up into James' hand.

"So tight…" James purred, his hard on beginning to hurt in need. "Every single time…" James bit down on Logan's earlobe pumping his finger slowly inside of Logan. "No matter how many times I make love to you, you're always just so tight, ngh…" James moaned adding his index finger as well, scissoring instantly, aiming for Logan's sweet spot.

Logan felt no pain, just pure, delicious, mind blowing pleasure. He moved his body up into James' fingers, seeing fireworks under his eyelids as they connected with his prostate. His hands grabbed the back of James' neck and his lips found James'. It was hard to kiss him like that, over his shoulder, while his hips kept moving on their own, faster and faster, but it didn't matter.

Water was splashing around them, helping Logan move, creating a bit of suction in between their bodies with every one of his moves. James loved the feeling of his dick being caught in that suction. It made it even hotter for him, even if the bubbles were covering most of his husband's beautiful body.

When the abuse on his prostate became too much to handle and Logan felt his climax quickly approaching, he pushed his husband's hand out of himself and turned in James' embrace, sitting on his knees, his hand wrapping around James' thick length the very same second.

James' feelings were a mess. Logan pushing his hand away caught him by surprise and sent a pang of hurt to the center of his being, but having Logan turn his attention on him made him feel like the actual King of the World. His head fell back onto the bathtub ridge, his eyes drifted closed and his teeth sunk into one of his fists to keep form moaning too loudly.

Logan wasted no time, seeing as James was more than hard, he simply saddled James' lap and lowered himself onto his length, slowly. Not because he wasn't ready, but because he wanted the feeling of being filled to last longer. James groaned, his fist still in his mouth, as he looked up at Logan. The second their eyes met was the same that Logan's hips met James'.

"God!" James let out, his hands wrapping around Logan's waist, pulling him flush against his chest and crushing their lips together, Logan supporting himself on the ridge of the bathtub, pushing his own chest into James, as close as it would go. They kissed passionately, not moving a single inch, safe from their lips and tongues, drinking in each other's moans and love for one another.

"I love you." Logan said as he began to move slowly.

"I love you." James echoed and held Logan tightly, meeting his movements half way.

Their movements remained slow and loving while they kept kissing, pecking each other's lips, gently biting each other's lips. And it was enough. It was all they needed to show each other how much they felt. How their hearts beat as one.

When Logan shifted a little and James ended up hitting his prostate again Logan bit down on his neck a bit harshly. By now James was a mess of need and love and lust so the only thing that he noticed was his husband's pleasure. He began speeding up his movements inside of Logan, wanting to bring him more pleasure. That was when the dam broke and Logan began bouncing on top of him in earnest, head falling back, eyes closing, hands gripping at James' shoulders, water helping his movements.

It was just beautiful that neither felt that he could last long.

Logan looked back down into James' eyes. He quickly felt his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach and saw the same in James' eyes. "James…" He whispered, trying to convey too many feelings with just one simple word. And it was all that James needed. He stilled Logan on his hips and took over for him, setting a fast, rough pace, ramming full force into Logan's sweet spot, causing his husband to come violently, without even being touched.

Logan bit his lip to keep down the scream of James' name. He bit down so hard he drew blood. James saw him unravel. James felt him come, tightening around him worst than a cock ring. It made James come undone as well. He literally emptied himself inside his husband while crashing their lips together. Logan was already limp, so he didn't fight James. He allowed his mouth to be taken over, kissing back lazily, swallowing James' every sound as he came.

Minutes later both Logan and James were stiff from sitting in the same position for far too long. Logan regained his strength first. He gently got up, feeling, with sadness, as his husband slid out from inside of him, supporting his weight on his hands and both of his legs were asleep as he had been kneeling down on top of James for only God knows how long.

James helped Logan get off of him and moved to one side of the bathtub, trying to give his husband some room to lie down. He grinned when he felt his butt cheeks stick to the bottom of the bathtub.

"What is it, baby?" Logan asked in a sleepy voice.

"My ass stuck to the tub."

Logan began giggling and soon they were both having a laughing fit for no apparent reason. James kissed Logan through the giggles.

"We should get out. I look like a raisin and it's not pretty." James told Logan, looking at his fingers.

"Mhmm…" Logan agreed, but made no move. James sighed and pulled the bathtub plug with his toes.

Logan giggled again. "My little monkey." He kissed James lovingly.


End file.
